Bleeding Mascara
by SecretanimeFreak
Summary: Hanako Hitachiin is the third triplet neglected by her brothers-Hikaru and Kaoru-ever since she could remember runs away because she can't bare being treated like a stranger by them anymore, what happens when she sees them again? Possible Parings HUNNYxOCxKYOYA
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story when I was watching the episode where Haruhi get's thrown into the ocean by those guys and Hikaru and Kaoru where beating them up afterwards I was like they should so have a sister and this was the result so R&R (that stands for read and review right?)**

They say sharing the womb with someone else will give you a special bond with that someone else. But in my case that isn't so true. I am a triplet I shared the womb with my two brothers Hikaru and Kaoru I am the youngest. Yet they depart me from them since I can remember. I remember once they told me I wasn't one of them after the maid had left. Those words hurt me but what hurt me more was they didn't treat me like a sister. Maybe it was the fact that people could tell me apart from them because of the different gender.

I peek into Hikaru's room first and see them sleeping together in the same bed I also want to join them but I remember what happened last time, to them I'm like a stranger. I close the door quietly and walk down the staircase silently my orangey red hair bounces up and down I have it up in a ponytail. I looked at the door it was midnight I couldn't take it anymore we were starting junior high tomorrow and like every year I would be ignored by them at home and in school. I'm Hanako Hitachiin and I'm running away from home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Huh they want to fight me?" I said looking over my shoulder at my tall friend Ryuku I had met him three years ago when I had first run away I was now 15 years old and had my hair down it reached mid way to my back my bangs swiped to the side covering a little of my right eye. I had black Capri's on and a white tank top with a black star in the middle I really didn't have much chest. I had runway to the place in town where no rich people would ever think I'd go it was a place where you fight or be beaten half to death in my result Ryuku taught me how to fight and said I was a natural at it.

"They want to see if you're really the best female fighter." He answered back. I thought it over. "Hmm alright I guess…" I had made the biggest mistake in not bringing any money with me and had no where to go when nightfall came again not to mention it had rained. He had found me in the park and took me in.

"Hanako are you sure?" He said, that name made me freeze I stopped walking he realized what he had done.

"I'm so sorry I forgot." He pleaded.

"It's okay let's just get out of here." I said walking faster. I had told him my real name but I was nicknamed Hana so the police wouldn't find me. So far they hadn't I had gone to school by that name with fake papers the school wasn't even educational but I stopped caring when I would get in a fight at least once every two weeks. Today I had ditched I didn't feel like going I had good grades but it's not like the teachers cared but I couldn't shake off this feeling I had in my chest something bad always happened when I was feeling like this.

We walked back to our apartment I paid half the rent since I started working as a waitress at a restaurant. Ryuku still complains about me paying the rent he said he could do it himself he has enough money he always does.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I sat in the park much like a boy I had gotten off my shift early at the restaurant and this is where I was supposed to meet with the girls who were going to fight me. In about one hour though. Ryuku would probably come looking for me here but I don't know if he would recognize me now even though I had the same clothes on.

"I-Is that you Hana?" I heard a familiar voice say I looked up to see my lovely friend Ryuku I smiled at him. "Yup what's wrong?" I said getting up.

"Y-your hair?" He said pointing at it.

"Oh this" I said touching my hair.

"Oh I almost forgot well it was the reason I got off early from work, you see…"

_Flashback_

"_We need another plate of Tonkatsu at table 5." I yelled running into the kitchen ready to pick another plate. I grabbed a plate suddenly somebody pushed me. I turned around quickly to see who had done it, it was Ayame another waitress staring at me in shock. I smelled something burring somebody pulled my hair back and pushed me into the sink. I didn't know what was going on but somebody was going to have to do some explaining. My hair was dripping wet when they pushed me out through the back door and told me to go to the bosses barber shop._

"_Why would I want to go there?" I said._

"_Because your hair just set on fire" Ayame said. "The boss said you can put it on his tab." I shrugged "alright I guess."_

_End of flashback_

"You just shrugged!" He screamed at me.

"Hey it was a free haircut and I got off early. Look at the bright side at least my hair won't get in the way when I fight." I said shrugging that got him irritated, I smiled. "Besides it kind of suits me my head doesn't feel so heavy anymore. Although I whish my hair won't sweep to the side."

"Well where's the bitch at!" I hear a girl yell. I guess that's my cue I thought. I stepped aside so they could see me the girls stopped walking "he looks like a model." I heard one whisper. Wait 'he' I'm not a guy. I walk up to them and they seem to blush I quickly punch one out of her daydream.

"What the hell you can't punch girls who the hell do you think you are!" One of them yelled trying to help the girl I had knocked over.

"I'm Hana and I'm not a boy get it right." I said giving them my famous death glare. Most people would have cowered away but they took it as a challenge. One quickly threw punches at me while the other girl got a blade out. I smirked they didn't call me the best for nothing. I kicked the girl with the blade in her hand and it fell out but it scratched my cheek slightly I could feel warm liquid slide down my face. "Fuck" I muttered I hated when they got my face I just hoped it wouldn't scar. But know I was truly pissed. I kicked, slapped and punched the one who had the blade until both of her eyes were almost swollen I had no idea were the other two had went but I didn't care until this one had paid for what she had done to my face. I heard footsteps behind me I quickly spun the girl around to block there attack it was the girl I had knocked out earlier and she didn't look to happy. I knew the other one was behind me I ducked and quickly kicked her stomach with all my strength. I heard sirens in the distance but I didn't care I never backed out first I had to keep up with my reputation this was the first time I ever heard them get this close to me I was still fighting the girl quickly punched me one time and ran away I had noticed she was the last one. I made a run for it I could here the police tell me to stop but I kept going I turned the corner fast I could see my friend was waiting for me behind a bush signaling me to come. I felt someone on me and in the next second I was on the ground being handcuffed. NO was all I could think.

I sat in the cell I had already gotten treatment from the cut I got while I was fighting my left arm was also bruised they had tackled me. I was scared not because I was in jail but because the fact that my parent might find me now I was not ready to face my brothers yet.

"Please don't let them find me." I muttered as I put my head into my hands.

"You have visitors," one of the guards said it's probably Ryuku I thought as I looked up but I was proved wrong.

**(Note: her hair now looks exactly like Kaoru's)**

**Well anyways I'm just going to see how many people read this to go on so if you want it to go on review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS I'm continuing this effin story! I loved all your reviews and those who favorite and alerted it and I think I'm someone's favorite author but I'm not sure (0) what do you guys think that looks like? Well anyways there's some cussing in this chapter so thought you should know…enjoy!**

It's not that I didn't know them, I had seen them earlier in the street when Ryuku had told me who wanted to fight me, I had a good memory. They looked at me like they were examining my face they nodded at each other after they had a long stare. I felt like spitting on their faces but I had read somewhere that was like assaulting someone I was in enough trouble anyways. One flipped their cell phone open and from the looks of it speed dialed someone.

"Yes, that's why I'm calling we found her." He said. I froze I knew who he was talking to. He snapped the phone shut. "Well it took three years but we finally found you Miss Hitachiin." My eyes widened.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I'm in hell! I thought as I sat inside a limo, MY parent's limo. I couldn't believe it! It was easier to face them then I thought it was going to be. Mom was just relived I was healthy well almost since I had just gotten in a fight she was freaking out over my cut and bruised arm. She wanted a country wide search to find the girl who had done this to me and wanted to have the cop who bruised my arm fired. I had forgotten how much rich people could do with money. I had lived a commoner's life for three years and honestly it was way harder but I had more fun. I realized I was probably never going to see Ryuku again after your child had run away for three years I doubt that they will let me out of their supervision anytime soon.

The limousine pulled up to my home, the same home I never wanted to go back to. I looked at my mother she had a pretty dress on maybe one of her own designs. I suddenly felt like I was wearing rags next to her. We got out of the limo and walked to the house.

"You're brothers will be happy to know your back." Mother said. My knees felt like they would give out any moment they had been the reason I had left. Fuck I haven't felt this weak in years and it's not good feeling it again. A maid opened the door before we had a chance to open it.

"Welcome back Mrs. Hitachiin." She said in a kind of voice that made me want to break her face. Whoa, I can't go around doing that anymore shoot I have to at least keep the maids out of my list. We walked in, I looked around it had changed a lot of course my mother always has the house oops I mean mansion remodeled every year.

"Can you please get her ready for dinner." I heard my mother say to the maid.

"Of course." I heard two voices reply. Wait…two voices I felt two arms wrap themselves on mine I looked from left two right the maid from before had a twin. In seconds I was literally swept off my feet upstairs.

Keep the maids out of my hit list, keep the maids out of my hit list I repeated in my head as they pushed me into and over sized bathroom. They started to undress me 1...2...3 I counted in my head my anger was starting to rise. When they were down to my sporting braw I had to stop them.

"Why do you have bandages on your boobs?" They both said tugging at it. I slapped their hands away. "W-what are you trying to do?" I said blushing.

"You didn't answer our question." They both said.

"Well there's too may perverts in the street and if your flat chest or seem like you are they'll leave you alone, besides I didn't feel like dealing with them anyways." They both nodded they opened a door that looked like a closet, a closet in a bathroom? I don't remember that. After a long argument with them about taking my bandages off I finally did and put on a bra. They forced on dress after dress until they nodded in approval to each other. I had on maroon long sleeved dress (to cover my bruise) that ended at mid thigh. One flipped open a cell phone.

"Yes, we need you up here ASAP!" The maid yelled into the phone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Half an hour later I had extensions on they were curled at the ends. My face looked similar to a dolls smooth plastic face. The make up was in the right places but it just wasn't me maybe they had over done it a little TOO much. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I so did not look like the best female fighter anymore I looked too innocent…to fake. The maids had left since I told them I had to use the bathroom for a second I thought they would have stayed but then they left I didn't really have to go they were just seconds away from getting punched.

_Knock Knock_

"Miss Hitachiin it's time to head down for dinner your brothers are waiting." They said in unison I had to clutch the marble sink to prevent me from falling.

My brothers…HOLY FUCKING SHIT MY BROTHRS! I c-can't face them. What the fuck why am I panicking? I thought as I looked into the mirror my face would have probably paled but the make up kept the fake color on my face. I breathed in and out slowly. Fuck this isn't working! Stupid shitty ass book Ryuku gave me for relaxation! The only thing it was useful for was hitting people in the head. I walked out of the bathroom trying not to look panicked.

I walked down the stairs, well walking wasn't the right word I almost fell at least five times I wasn't used to wearing heels I had been off them for three years I thought this would have all come back naturally but it didn't. Was I really that into a commoner's life? We were entering the dining room I looked up to face my family. Hikaru and Kaoru where there next to each other my heart started racing even faster than it already was and I felt insecure and weak under their gazes. They had grown quite tall, taller then me probably by a head or maybe even more but I couldn't really tell from where I was standing.

Mom was the first one to break the silence. "My dear that dress fits perfect on you." She said smiling.

"Thank you mother." I replied I walked next to an empty chair. Soon we all sat down and were served our dinner it was the most awkward and freighting thing I had to do. Everything I did I was being monitored by my two brothers who were across from me sitting close to each other. It was when I reached for a piece of bread that one of them said something to me.

"You know I don't know why you even bothered to come back." Hikaru said in a cold voice. I felt like someone had just stabbed me in the stomach. I didn't know why he smirked maybe because I probably had a hurt look on my face. If that had been someone else in seconds they would have found themselves in the hospital but he just took out all my courage by just looking at him.

"Kaoru!" My mother shirked the wrong name.

"I'm Hikaru!" He yelled at her. "It's still the same, you can only tell her apart and not us!" He turned over to me I could see he was in the verge of tears. "I hate everything about you!" He said through his teeth. It felt like someone was twisting the knife in my stomach.

"Hikaru I'm-" I tried to say but he knocked my plate out of the way.

"Don't call me by my name EVER!" My vision was getting blurry I knew I was crying I couldn't stop the tears from coming out one after another I couldn't even force some back. I got up without thinking and ran out of the dinning room. I headed for the door but there were guards there blocking my way. I ran upstairs I couldn't escape this time they were ready for me to make that move again. I had forgotten where my room was the only place I could think of going was the bathroom the maids had gotten me ready in. I opened the door and didn't bother turning on the light I didn't want to see myself I was probably a mess or maybe not since they had probably had used waterproof makeup up or something. I just didn't want to look at myself I never thought I would hate the very sight of me I hated my face my body my whole existence. I didn't know how long I cried my eyes out on the corner of the very dark bathroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I felt someone carrying me my eyes felt swollen so I only could open them a bit. As we past the window that showed the whole moon I could only see a hint of orangey hair in the light that shined threw the window.

**Was that a little emo the whole bathroom thing? Well I was listing to some blessthefall so maybe that's why it cane out like that in other matters who was that carrying her eh eh?**

**Anyways hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review it makes me so happy T_T *tears of joy* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all of those who favorite this alert it and most importantly reviewed my totally crazed fan girl story!**

A warm light hit my face I realized it was the sun without opening my eyes I turned over trying to avoid it I felt my skin graze along something soft under me. Wait soft? I opened my eyes to see I was in a humongous bed my queen sized one. I looked around to see it was my room.

"My old room.." I mumbled all my stuffed animals were here. But how did I get here? But then I remembered last night wait I must have been dreaming.

"But it seemed so real..." I whispered.

_Knock Knock_

"Miss Hitachiin" I heard an unfamiliar voice say the door opened to ravel a maid maybe in her twenties she had long black hair tied in a ponytail. "It's time to get you ready for school." She smiled and took something out from behind her. It was the most hideous thing I had ever seen it was an ugly yellow colored marshmallow looking dress.

"What is that..?"

"This is your school uniform. You have already been registered at Ouran High school and this is what all the girls wear." The maid said with a smile. You have got to be fucking kidding girls at that school actually wear THAT! It looked like a drunken fashion designer made it. "Isn't there any other uniform?" I asked hoping there was.

"Well only one but that's the boys one."

"Boys? Can I see it?"

She gave me a funny look nodded then left. I got off the bed and went to the nearest door to me which I knew was my bathroom. I washed my face and took out the tangled extensions. I looked over to see bags on the floor I leaned down to see they were bran new things. There was brushes, combs shampoos, lotions, tooth brush..anything that a bathroom needed. I opened the toothbrush and paste packet and washed my teeth. I noticed that the bathroom was mostly shades of pink I didn't hate pink but I felt like I was in Barbie's dream house bathroom. I sighed maybe I'll have it remodeled when I'm comfortable enough to do it. I soon found myself taking a shower I really needed it I felt wide awake when I stepped out. There was a knock on the door.

"Miss Hitachiin here is the uniform you uh requested." She said

"Uh just leave it outside I'll be out in a minute." Wow that felt weird I hadn't order maids around in a long time. I heard my bedroom door open and close then there was silence. I stepped out with only a towel I was expecting the guys uniform to have some sort of ruffles in the front but there wasn't it was a nice shade of light blue with an under shirt and a tie the same color as the dark colored pants to go with the uniform. I smiled it looked way better then the girls one. I towel tried my hair it was much easier now that it was short I got dressed the size was perfect. I had banged down my breast since it will probably look wrong to have them showing when I was wearing a guy's uniform. There was another knock at the door I told them to come in I turned around to see the maid had come back with someone I could see he had a bag some combs and brushed were sticking out of it.

"So is this what I have to work with?" He said circling me. He grabbed some of my hair. "Hmm alright I got the perfect look for this gentleman" he said pushing me into a chair in front of my dresser. I didn't even bother correcting him I did look like a guy only my face held a lot of famine features. A couple of hair thugs and a couple hairspray later he was finished it was the same look I had gotten at the barber shop. I frowned into the mirror I look exactly like them what if they got mad? No I still had my famine features so I looked twice as younger and more child like.

"You know you could probably pass as a cross dresser Mr. Hitachiin."

"Yeah I guess so" I said about to touch my hair but he slapped my hand away. "Never touch the hair once it's done" he said in a deathly tone. That made me want to shrink maybe I was getting to soft because now I was sorta scared of my hair stylist.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I was sitting on a separate limo from my brothers I guess mom didn't want something like yesterday to happen again. I leaned against the window. "Ouch" I got back up immediately I had forgotten I had a bruise stupid policeman I thought. The limo stopped and someone opened the door for me. I stepped out to see a huge mansion castle palace like place did it even fall into the category of a school? I walked in and was almost instantly lost there were so many hallways how the hell was I suppose to know where the damn office was? The bell rang great I'm late on the first day. I turned the corner without looking and bumped into someone I fell on my ass. I looked up to see a blonde boy no a kid was also in the ground. I could see his eyes widened and he clutched his bunny tighter. I saw a very tall guy with dark hair running towards us.

"Mitsukuni are you alright?" He said with urgency in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine Takashi" He said in an innocent little kid voice he was helped up by him. Yeah I'm alright to no need to worry yourself I thought sarcastically. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Umm excuse me? Can you guys tell me where the office is? I'm kind of got lost." Mitsukuni's eyes widened even more then they already were. "Sure we can take you" he said in a giggly voice I wondered what a little kid was doing in a high school. "Are you related to Hikaru and Kaoru –chan? He said looking up with sparkly eyes. He was just so cute "umm yeah how did you know?" Well that was a stupid question….

"I didn't know they had a sister…" He said trailing off.

"Wait you know I'm a girl?" I said pointing at myself.

"Mmmhmm you're just like Haru-chan!"

"Wait whose Haru-chan-"

"Ah we're here!" He said. "Oh but I didn't get your name..." He said like he had just been taken away his favorite toy.

"Oh sorry my name is Hanako Hitachiin-"

"OK I'll see you around Hana-chan!" He said waving back at me. Nice to meet you to…I looked back and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I opened the door a little bit. "Um hi I'm Hanako Hitachiin and I came here to-" a man with brown hair and laugh lines turned around and interrupted me. "Ah yes Miss Hitachiin I heard about you-" he stopped when he saw me. "You are a Miss right?"

"Um yes."

"Well whatever makes you comfortable..I suppose you're here to see what class your put in to right?" I nodded. Well here you are my dear and whatever problem you have don't think twice about coming in and seeing me" He said holding up a rose.

"Uh thank you and I think I'll be fine" I slipped back into the hall well what a nice chairman never thought one would give me a rose though. I said looking at it I was about to leave when the doors burst open. And out came the chairman himself "Part my ignorance but I have forgotten you were new and you would have gotten lost easily here I'll walk you to your class!"

"I uh-" I was snatched by the arm and led through the oh so many hallways stopping at a door that read: Class 1A. He opened the door and stepped in "Please excuse this tardiness but it's my fault-"

"It's aright Mr. Suoh I'll take it from here" the teacher said.

He nodded then walked over to me and said good luck. No way I thought as I saw MY two brothers at the back as I walked in. The girls in the class seemed to lean forward at my every step. I glanced over at one with long brown hair she blushed deeply oh great I bet she thinks I'm a guy. Thank Kami the teacher didn't make me introduce myself he was probably mad about being interrupted. He sent me to a seat one row down from my brothers. As I walked there they both glared at me know I truly knew what had happened last night was totally a dream. It couldn't have been Kaoru he was glaring at me as well.

_Flashback_

_I heard a door open a bedroom? I closed my eyes again I couldn't keep them open long enough I was really sleepy and it didn't help that they were swollen from all the crying which made me more tired. They set me down on a bed it felt really comfortable. I felt the sheets being pulled over me. I had realized my head was resting on someone's chest._

"_Sorry for what happened today" I heard some say barely above a whisper. I felt them stroking my hair. _

"_I'm sure he didn't mean it sorry...sorry..sorry Hanako "The words seemed to be farther and farther away as dark and silence overtook me._

_End of flashback _

But that couldn't have been Kaoru could it? I turned around slowly to face Kaoru who glared immediately as he saw me yup now I'm really sure it was all a dream I thought as I turned around holding back tears. I tried to hide my sadness with a scowl on my face it was the only expression that could actually not make me look like I was about to cry it seemed to be working girls kept turning back at me then whispering happily to there friends.

"He looks like a bad boy" I caught one saying.

"Yeah just look at that bandage on his face he looks ready to fight for his love" one said dreamily. What the hell love? Where did they pull out that story? The teacher had assigned an essay and we had to partner up with someone else in the class. All the girls stood up and rose towards me. But before one could get to me someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey you want to partner up?" I turned around to see the girlish looking boy my two brothers sat by.

"Um…sure" I looked up to see Hikaru angrier than I had seen him before. We finished our essay earlier than anyone else in the class and had some time to spear.

"Excuse me but I didn't catch your name in the beginning of class" he said.

"Oh sorry I guess I didn't introduce myself I'm Hanako Hitachiin and you are?"

"Haruhi Fujioka so I'm guessing you're related to Hikaru and Kaoru are you there younger sister you guys look a lot alike." My eyes widened. "You know I'm a girl?" I whispered edging closer to her.

**Felt like stopping there cause I have to come up with the rest I seriously haven't planned this one out well kind of just like scenes from chapters up ahead and stuff lol I said scene like it was a movie or something anyway reviews are so welcome! *Whisper* I like long reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is for all my reviewers and people who fav and alret this OH and my rival ****SexyLightningFox x3. (who is beating me right now!) So ****if you guys don't know it my comp crashed and I feel so insecure typing now like nothing is self editing anymore :( so I'll try my best to keep writing even though I really hate writing out of Word..**

**Sorry if I offend anybody by writing this I just felt like saying it but I'm not going to spoil the chap or the end of it it's just so sweet (in my opinion) I really didn't want to make her like this but no other idea came to mind...SO REVIEW!**

Looking at him now all the feminine features seemed to stick out more my eyes widened "wait are you a-" someone had slapped a hand over my mouth hard I looked up to see who was going to die today but all my courage left me when I saw it was Hikaru.

_Ding Dong_

All the students got up and started walking out the door "I think you guys talked long enough" he said.

"But-" Haruhi started before she was interrupted.

"Come on HARUHI let's go to lunch." Hikaru said. I wasn't dumb I knew what that meant I wasn't invited I saw as Haruhi was literally pulled out the door. I could see everybody else was gone even the teacher had left. I was alone. Just like at home and in school. I let my head drop and let the tears fall down my face. After all of this time I had left for three years and in those years I was dubbed as the best female fighter. But here I was crying my eyes out in a classroom I just couldn't help it I felt weak very very weak. I got up it was no use staying here anymore I tried to at least calm myself down to cry silently as I walked in the hallways with my head down.

Kyoya's P.O.V

I walked down the hall checking off the things I had already done in my book. I was near one of the schools many gardens heading down for lunch. I heard sobs I looked up to see a guy. One of the twins? But they never separate from each other as I walked forward I could see they were smaller much more smaller then one of them. They must have noticed my presence. He froze and looked up but it wasn't a he. She looked excaly like them except in a girl version. But she was far from beautiful even in a guy haircut that looked exactlylike one of the twins. Her eyes were a little red so she has been crying for only a little bit. But why would she be crying? Before I could even reach into my pocket for a tissue she quickly got up brushed past me and turned the corner fast. I stayed looking at the spot she had last turned.

"Hey Mommy! I came up with another club...Hey! What are you looking at?" I heard Tamaki say. He was already hanging over me trying to see what he couldn't. "It was nothing so what did you say about the club?" I said. Even though my mind was on the girl hmm I don't even know her name I should start doing some research on her family then there's no mistaking it she's a Hitachiin.

Hanako's P.O.V

Shoot shoot shoot! Someone just saw me crying great now they think I'm weak or something. I sighed but I am at least now...Class had started again but before I had went in I had gone to the bathroom to wash my face it was really awkward at first because I didn't know which one to go into finally I decided to go into the boys one to wash my face. Since most people thought I was a guy. I would have to avoid bathrooms while I was in this school. School was finally over during the whole day I didn't talk to anybody I felt so insecurenow. Especially with all the girls staring down at me and my brothers commenting on me every once in a while it was worse then being ignored the things they said were very painful to hear.

I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling what was the use of coming back if they were going to treat me even worse then before.

I had been a week in school and it was now Sunday mostly the only people that hung around me during lunch where the girls who wouldn't leave me alone. Haruhi tried to talk to me again many times but my brothers always seemed to get her away from me. I went down to the kitchen to get something to eat I had found out that all the maids in the house where gone and so where the cooks they had been given a day off. Mom and dad had gone out on business trips. I didn't complain I could cook and clean two of the many things I learned when I had ran away. But the thing that worried me was that I was alone with my brothers. I looked at the clock it was 8:15 am.

"I think I made too much food." I muttered to myself as I saw the many dishes I made but when I saw there was that much food in the fridge I just couldn't stop making more.

"Maybe this will make them like me a little..." I whispered. Just then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs that must be them! I quickly put the last dish on the table. As they came in.

"Who made this?" Kaoru asked.

"I-I d-did" I stuttered. "Would you like so-" I was interrupted. It was Hikaru who spoke he had picked up a plate and examined it. "You did this hmm." He then threw it on the ground. "I wouldn't eat anything you cook" he said bitterly. "Not even if it was the last thing in the world. Come one let's order something or maybe go to a restaurant." Hikaru said walking away with Kaoru. I sank down to the floor and broke down it couldn't take it anymore I saw badly wanted them to accept me so badly wanted to stop being hated by them but I just couldn't. I picked up the broken glass and wasted food off the ground. I thought of putting all the food in plastic containers but we're rich what was the point? But I still did it anyway. I went back upstairs to my room I could hear they were still here somewhere in the mansion. I closed my bedroom door I went to lay down on my bed I felt an icy touch to my skin I felt around to find a mirror on my bed from the day before. I looked into the hand held mirror and saw myself looking back at me. I threw it against the wall I heard it break. My knees touched my chin and my face was down. I had curled up into a ball. I felt so pathetic so disgusted with myself. I looked up at the direction I had throw the mirror it had broken into many pieces I found myself walking towards it there was a big piece of the mirror left on the ground. I picked it up and looked at it something else caught my eye it was a full length mirror across the room I could see myself I was a wreck. I looked back down at the broken glass in my hand and without thinking twice I dragged it horizontally across my wrist I saw as the blood emerged from the wound quickly I didn't know if I had done it right but it seemed to be working the blood oozed out bright red it's better this way...I felt dizzy all of a sudden and I saw the floor getting closer and closer.

Hikaru's P.O.V

We walked back upstairs after making a call to reserve us a table at a restaurant. I was still sort of pissed the she tried to even cook for us who the hell did she think she was. We had to pass her room to get to ours we were holding each other in case she came back out I knew she got hurt if we showed physical affection. We were by her door already passing it.

_Thud_

It had sounded like something had fallen I didn't know if Kaoru had heard it but if it came from her room then who cared.

"We should check out what happened" Kaoru said obviously he had herd it then.

"What why? Besides we got reservations we need to go get ready" I said eyeing him. But he didn't listen he went towards her door and knocked on it. "What are you doing Kaoru!" I yelled "she's going to come out of you do that." He ignored me there was a long silence nobody opened the door. "She she doesn't even want to come out let's go" I said tugging at his shirt.

"Well alright..." He looked down at the floor in one quick movement he opened the door.

"Kaoru what the-" I stopped when I saw Hanako on the ground she was laying on the ground there was a red puddle under her I looked down to see it had reached the door where we were both standing. I saw him rush to her side shaking her lightly screaming her name. He took out his cell phone and tried to dial a number. "Fuck!" He yelled throwing his phone at the wall. "Hikaru give me your phone" I stayed frozen at the door. "Hikaru this is no time to hold a grudge I know you don't like her but she's our sister our sister who is dying!" That made me move I quickly threw him my cell phone. He dialed a number as he looked down at her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

What was I thinking she was my sister we shared the womb and I pushed her to do this she committed suicide because of me. And why is it now that I realize this? I looked up to see the doctor coming.

Hanako's P.O.V

I heard voices my eyes were still closed I tried to open them but the light shined brightly. I closed them again and tried again now I could bear the light but my vision was a little blurry the color that sticked out the most was white. Finally my vision was clearing I could see there where cords sticking to my arm. Cords? Where am I? I heard the door open and close then silence somebody must have left. Lying on the bed doing nothing and thinking nothing I could hear every noise that was made within my hearing range. I heard rapid footsteps coming closer and closer till-

_BAM_

The door must have been knocked out of it's hinges they way it was open.

"Hanako! Hanako!" Your alive!" I heard two voices say in union. No way it can't be.

"We're so sorry Hanako" I heard Kaoru say.

"I didn't now I was casing you this much pain." Hikaru whispered.

"This is a dream" I whispered back. "It can't be real" I looked at my brothers faces but I wasn't waking up. I felt tears about to emerge from my eyes. I lifted up my left hand. "Ah" I looked over to see it was banged up so was my left hand. Oh that's right I tried to kill myself they must have noticed my change in expression.

"Why did you do it Hanako.." Hikaru said.

"Because...it's better if I'm not here at all." I whispered.

"Don't say stupid things" they both said. "Hanako whatever we have done" Hikaru started.

"We're so sorry we'll never make you feel like that again your one of us you were always one of us we just never saw that before." Kaoru finished. I felt tears of joy slide down my face. "You don't...know what that means...to me" I said through sobs. "I never thought I would be accepted by you guys Hikaru, Kaoru" I said looking at both of them.

"So you know which is which" Hikaru said surprised.

"Of course you're my brothers why wouldn't I?"

A smile spread across there face Hikaru looked extremely happy and shocked at the same time. After all the emotions I finally asked them where I was.

"Oh well..." Hikaru started.

"We didn't know who to call so the only person that popped into my head was Kyoya you might not know him but his family works in the medical department so your at one of his hospitals although he didn't tell the doctors you tried to...well you know" He looked at my wrist then back up at me. "He told the doctors you had an accident while carrying some glass"

"Oh.." I said a little embarrassed. "I should thank him then what would have happened if they knew I was you know" I didn't want to say it either.

"They would have thought you were mentally ill." Hikaru said. "We probably wouldn't have seen you again. Look I'm so sorry it was all my fault I'm the one who pushed you to do this"

"It's ok, it's ok-"

"No it's not Hanako tell me what to do to make this up to you." Hikaru said.

"You guys already did, just being with you two being accepted by you two it's all I wanted." There was a knock on the door a doctor and the guy that had seen me crying I assumed was Kyoya came in. He order my brothers and Kyoya out for a moment just to see how I was doing he examined his clipboard. "Well you're going to have to stay here for at least three to four days to heal." The doctor said. "What were you doing at the time anyways?" He asked.

"I thought they had already told you." I said getting little grumpy.

"Yes I suppose" then he left. I think this doctors has his suspicions I thought looking up at the ceiling. My brothers visited me everyday they told me mom and dad where gone for a week maybe even two but I had to beg them not to say anything until they had come back so it wouldn'truin their business trip. When they weren't here it was Kyoya who just checked in on me I felt like he wanted to say something but thought otherwise. Finally they let me out. I stretched my legs they had kept me lying down for four days unless I wanted to go to the bathroom. But when I got I felt really dizzy and light headed. It was Tuesday when I went home with my two brothers I really wanted to thank Kyoya again but he never showed up at the hospital.

"Oh him he's always typing or writing something in his book or computer." They both said in union. They had skipped school so I wouldn't be alone.

"Don't you guys have...well have to be somewhere else.." I said even though I didn't want them to but I had noticed that they didn't come directly home after school.

"No we don't we told Kyoya about that." Hikaru said.

"Well alright" I smiled.

Hikaru's P.O.V

I was walking down to Hanako's room it had been an hour since I last saw her she had gone to sleep. But I couldn't I felt too separated from her just like how I felt when Kaoru wasn't with me. I saw somebody else by the door it was like seeing my reflection. It was Kaoru. I instantly knew why he was here and he probably knew why I was here too. We opened her door at the same time. We stepped in at the same time she looked so tiny compared to the bed she was on. I slipped onto her left and Kaoru was on her right I saw how Kaoru looked at her he never hated her. I felt a pang of guilt I felt ashamed of myself for even being here with her. I was getting off when I felt a hand on my wrist I would have thought it might have been Kaoru's but it was to little to be his. I turned around to see Hanako she had pleading eyes.

"Stay." She whispered. "Please, Hikaru." It felt to good to be able to know she could tell us apart. I held her tiny hand as she snuggled into my chest.

Hanako's P.O.V

I felt someone stroking my hair lightly I turned around to see it was Kaoru.

"It wasn't a dream" I whispered to him. He just smiled. I had finally gotten something I never thought I would have. Their love. I fell asleep holding their hands. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back yeah I took like a break of writing because really I had the hugest writer block ever like I couldn't even write my other stories either (so if ur reading my other stories they will either have a new chapter next week or next month) but I just started writing this chapter and it took it off slightly so if this isn't that good well sorry...Anyways I wanted to get this out before Christmas so think of it as an early present! (Yay) So you guys are going to get like a little glimpse of her old life and there's going to be some Honey in this chapter! Happy Holidays Everybody! **

Hikaru's P.O.V

I felt a cold sensation goosebumps raised immediately. I opened my eyes to see light pouring into the room. So if there was light then why am I cold? I turned my head to see Hanako. She was closer to Kaoru WAY closer they both had the covers I noticed I was left uncovered. I saw her stir she opened her eyes slowly she turned her head towards for a split second I could see the shock and confusion in her eyes before a smile spread across her face. She propped herself on one elbow "Good morning, Hika-" she was cut off mid sentence by Kaoru who pushed her back down and started tickling her.

"Ah ha ha no stop Kaoru." She laughed trying to get him off her.

"No not until you say your going back to school as a girl." Kaoru said.

"What ha no-!" They both had rolled out bed and hit the floor.

"Why not?" I asked curiously trying to ignore the feeling that was developing at the pit of my stomach.

"Well...think about it I have went dressed like a guy what would happen if I went back as a girl?"

"So?" I said.

"No I hate that yellow dress." she muttered. Kaoru was already playing with her again. I took this opportunity to get out I had to get away before I said something stupid I know I would. I thought as I left I had seen Hanako looking at me but I ignore it and left to my own room.

Hanako's P.O.V

It was weird how Hikaru just got out of the room after that little conversation. Had he gotten mad because I didn't want to dress like a girl? I mean I wasn't tomboy but I still liked being a guy at least no guys flirted with me. Except it was the other way around now. Kaoru must have noticed I was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" He said eying me.

"Oh! Um nothing-we should get ready for school though."

"Are you sure you want to go maybe we should wait until next week?"

"No it's okay I really don't like being shut in the house anyway." I said he got up and offered me a hand I took it and lifted myself off the ground but it was really almost useless since I was attacked again and fell on my bed laughing.

"O-Okay s-stop ha ha" I laughed. As soon as he did I shoved him out so I can get ready. I still worried a little bit over Hikaru as I did my morning routine.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Your lucky the physical exams already passed." Hikaru said.

"Yeah that would've been hard trying to explain it to them." Kaoru said leaning towards me. "Does anybody else know your really a girl?"

I put a hand on my chin. "Hmm well the chairmen knows I am and he seems okay with it." I was glad Hikaru was acting normal again.

"Really?" They said in union.

"Hey were do you guys go after school?" I said now remembering it.

"Well we..uh" Hikaru started.

"Uh- Hey! Look we made it to school." Kaoru exclaimed. They threw the doors open. "Come on looks like we're going to be late!" Hikaru grabbed my arm and I literally flew out of the limo.

"Wait guys you still didn't say-"

"Uh no talking in the halls we're late as it is!" Hikaru said.

"No I'm sure we still go some time-"

_Ding Dong_

"Was that the bell?" I said looking at Kaoru.

"Yep!" He said a little too excitedly. And just like that I was hurtled into the classroom all the girls looked up from there morning gossip.

"Oh look he's back!" one of the gasped.

"Uh..hi?" I said with a little wave not really caring. She squealed seriously like a piglet. They soon all got up and started coming towards me I noticed they had cards and some of them had bags.

"What's going on" I whispered over at my brothers.

"Well they wanted to know why you were out so long." Kaoru said.

"So we told them that you were sick." Hikaru added. "And well they all seemed to want to know when you were coming back so I phoned one in I don't know how the rest found out." He shrugged.

I looked back at them to see them surrounding me they were giving cards that I didn't want to accept but since that would be rude I took them.

"H-here," A shy one gave me a bag.

"No you don't have to" I said I glared at the wall behind her gosh why the hell did all these girls like about me. I looked back down at her "You don't have to waste your money on me." I shrugged. I saw blood rush to her face I swear I almost saw smoke coming out.

"Uh are you okay?" I said raising and eyebrow she looked like she was about to faint.

"Y..e..s" she said dreamy like and then she fell over. I blinked twice before I realized that she had fainted I was seriously annoyed now and my face probably showed it. I ignored the gasping girls and bended down over her, the girls gasped again which annoyed me so much but I couldn't go off on them.

"Hey? Are you alright?" I said leaning closer to her face I sighed when I only got a little moan. I picked her up bridal style and I hear whispers emerged from the little crowd of girls.

"She's so lucky"

"I should faint in front of him"

"Why can't that be me"

I looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru who had shocked faces. Yeah maybe it looked weird that there little sister was picking up a girl like she was a dude. But hey I did work out and she was light.

"I'm going to take her to the nurse I saw it on our way here just tell the teacher what happened to that I won't get in trouble for being late. Kay?" They nodded I walked down the empty hallway the only thing that made noise was my shoes hitting the smooth surface of the floor. My old school was nothing like this well yeah since I went from super poor to super rich in one night. I didn't want to think about it but I think I gave this girl an organism I shuttered. Maybe I should have listened to Kaoru about dressing like a girl.

But then again...I couldn't because after all this. I looked back down at her she had a slight blush on her cheek. I finally got to the nurses office and explained what happen to the nurse. She said she just need some rest I nodded and left. My thoughts quickly revolved around Ryuku I hadn't seen him in a long time. I missed his company sure it was nice to have my brothers they were always on my mind now. Okay now I felt like hugging them to death. I sighed I didn't like that they were hiding something from me like were they went after school. I looked up great I was lost! And all because of thinking I swear it's always a bad sign when someone is in deep thought.

I turned the right to see a very long hallway I walked slowly not recognizing it there was also a big window that showed a big pink clock of all the colors the color was pink. I leaned on the little space gazing out of the he window it was so beautiful here. Everything looked peaceful and quiet which I sorta liked if I was in that mood. All I saw back at Salem my old school was about three fights in the court yard which really wasn't to pretty. Well at least I proved myself the first week of school and fought like Ryuku thought me to. I then quickly became more noticed after that because of the way I left her then after three months of constant fighting every other day like it was my main principle which in a way was and what made girls want to fight me more was that I got out of every fight without a scratch on my face. That irked some girls a lot and the more I fought I was known as the best female fighter gaining my little posse of three main girls (Amaya, Akiko, and Mai) who had my back for anything literally anything call them up at 1:00 in the morning and they would come. But that didn't stop girls from other neighborhoods to stop coming and try to beat me I usually fought alone or with Ryuku. But they still weren't as close to me as I was to Ryuku I wonder what he is doing leaving his house without even packing so all my old things where over there I sighed I am so getting in trouble for wondering the halls. Well I guess I better head back some how...

I turned around quickly only to bump into someone. I looked down to see it was that little kid I had meant the first day of school. He looked up at me a huge smile broke across his face. "Hi Hana-chan!" He said happily.

"Hey I um you didn't give me your name last time we meant.."

"Oh! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka BUT you can just call me Honey!" he said in a childish voice.

"Oh um Honey" that felt weird I never called a kid Honey before "not to be rude but how old are you?" I said eying him.

" I'm seventeen years old!" That felt like a smack on the face I leaned on the windows edge. The kid is SEVENTEEN he's OLDER than me! I thought dramatically I never meant someone who could look so young and be older then ME. He just giggled GIGGLED! And it so fit him! I looked back at him and straightened up.

"So what are you doing here cutting class?" He said in one of those 'I'm going to tell voices' but I knew he wouldn't.

"No I actually got kind of lost..." Well that was pathetic that's like the second time he found me like this. I didn't like looking lost or not knowing what to do it was just something that really got on my nerves.

"Well come on I'll help you get back to class.." He grabbed my hand

"..and I won't tell anyone you were lost" he added. I guess I shouldn't wear my emotions so much I thought.

"So what class are you in?" He said looking up at me with those child like eyes.

"I'm in Class 1A"

"Oh with Hikaru and Kaoru!" He beamed up at me starting to lead me away.

"Yeah..I guess you know them." He nodded and giggled. "They are always getting in some kind of mischief but there really fun to be around with" we were heading down some stairs that really surprised me I didn't remember going up any. On the second to last stair I tripped I wanted to let go Honey so he wouldn't fall with me but it happened to quickly and I fell on my back I felt some wait on top of me I had my eyes closed. I opened them to see familiar brown child like eyes inches away from mine except that the trace of childishness were gone at they seemed to be concentrating on something. I fallowed his gaze to see he was looking at my wrist the long sleeve was pushed slightly back raveling the badges on them.

"What...happened..to..your wrist" for the first time his voice sounded more mature and his face was very serious. I panicked how noticeable was it that I tried to...


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not sure but I think this is a filler chapter. It starts with Honey and ends with him ! I won't ruin the rest, Well do you guys know the joker from batman? Well anyways I'm like so damn obsessed with him especially how he looks in the movie I think it's called Batman The Dark Knight or something I just love him! Oh and I'm also obsessed with Andy Six he's just so...! So anyways this goes out to my reviewers: builtbymachines Hell's Angel 606 totallybob yvonna and to MY lover saratheotaku no I didn't forget you! You know we had that one night thing (wink) don't make that face! Naw just kidding...or am I? No I am. L.O.L BUT yeah she was the one who got my lazy but up and write it by reviewing I don't even know why? Enjoy! **

Mitsukuni's P.O.V

I looked down at her wrist it wasn't hard to put two and two together. She snatched back her hand I saw the panic in her eyes it gave it all away, so it was that kind injury. But why would she even want to do something like that? Then again I don't really know her that well we only did meet two times...

"I-It was nothing" she stuttered. I could see a tint of red appearing on her cheek. I remembered I was still on top of her I slowly got off her. She got up she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Are you alright?" I said in my childish voice.

"Huh?" She looked up she looked like she had been thinking. "Uh yeah, are you? It's cause of my clumsiness" She said a little to quickly. "Sorry." She added as an after thought.

"It's okay, now let's get you back to class!" I grabbed her other arm and led the way.

Hanako's P.O.V

He didn't seem to be asking questions but still I felt uneasy about it like he knew something. But..No I'm just being paranoid.

We finally made it to class I remembered to make a mental note about not daydreaming while I'm walking.

"Well I'll see you later Hana-chan!" He hugged me tightly I mean I wasn't used to hugs it wasn't in my nature. I hugged him back feeling a little awkward. He broke away fast it caught me off guard. He ran off waving as he disappeared around the corner. I sighed at least I hadn't been found out yet I blew some stray hair out of my face I wonder how long I was gone. Oh well probably nobody has noticed my absence. I was just going to go in quietly and slide into my seat hopefully nobody will notice.

I opened the door silently yet again in the middle of another lesson. My teacher stopped talking making it attract more attention to me. So much for that plan.

"Sorry, I was just-"

"Taking someone to the nurse? Yes, I know your brothers informed me."

"Oh well I guess I'll just take my seat..." I said pointing at it I was about to walk there but he talked again.

"But Mister Hitachiin does it really take one hour to do that?" I looked at him. His eyes were narrowed some whispers broke out, that I was 100% sure were about me. What the hell was this teacher trying to say without realizing I was giving him my death glare.

"I guess it doesn't" I said getting angry. "But it doesn't matter if it took an hour or not as long as she made it to the nurse." He was taken aback with my voice or maybe it was the glare? He nodded I walked back to my seat. Why did teachers have to be so nosy? That damn stray hair was back. I pushed my bangs back as I closed my eyes shifting them to the left as I walked past a group of girls . I opened them again to see straight into the eyes of one of the girls. She had both her hands on her face. Like she was watching a dramatic soup opera in the middle of the climax.

Great why the hell did I have to look cute to girls? Was I that charming as a guy I don't ever remember being fused over like this by guys back then.

I took my seat not really listing to the teacher ramble on whatever subject we were on I'll ask Hikaru or Kaoru later...I still couldn't get over the fact that: One. I haven't had my first kiss. TWO. I have never had a boyfriend before. AND THREE: No guy has ever bothered to ask me out before! I mean I got more attention from girls and I'm straight. Well there is the part that I was the best female fighter but they could get over that fact if they really wanted to ask me out...

I hadn't realized I had slumped down, my chin was touching the desk. Something hit my head it stuck to my hair I wasn't in the mood for this. I turned back to see my brothers waving at me. Oh! I took the paper out of my hair and opened it up.

_Hikaru and Kaoru: Why are you so down? Yeah and were where you?_

I could already tell who wrote each. I scribbled a reply.

_It's nothing I'm fine just tired._

_And I got lost..._

I threw the paper back without checking if the teacher was looking or not. A few seconds later they threw it back.

_Hikaru and Kaoru: Well then how did you find your way back hmm?_

Well I guess it doesn't matter if they know.

_A kid- no a guy found me upstairs and helped me find my way back. He looked very young though like a 5 year-old. _I wrote passing it to them. This time they replied faster.

_WHAT'S HIS NAME?_

I was about to write back when the teacher spoke. "Mister Hitachiin will you tell us the answer?" He said pointing at a problem on the board. What does he think I'm stupid or something? I looked at the problem and answered his question.

"C-correct.." he said turning back and rambling on with the lesson. I guess he didn't expect that I just listened absently until it was time for lunch forgetting about the note.

_Din Dong_

I slowly got up I saw to flashes of red orangery hair.

"What'sthatguysname!" Hikaru said too fast. I barely understood.

"What guy?" I asked.

"The one who helped you get back to class!" Kaoru almost yelled.

"OH! Yeah his name was Mitsukuni's but for some reason he want's me to call me him Honey." I answered.

"What did he tell you?" Kaoru said.

"Did he say anything about a club or something?" Hikaru said earning a hit from Kaoru. Why were they acting this way?

"Club um...no why?" I said eying them.

"No-uh no reason just um...we have something we have to do alright, will meet you in the cafeteria in 5 minutes" and with that they rushed out but not before talking to a crowd of girls at the front of the calssroom. Why were they being so secretive? I turned around to see Haruhi she was looking up at me.

"Are they still bothering you?" she said getting up.

"What?"

"Your brothers it was pretty obvious I tried to talk them, to be nice to you but they didn't want to talk about it"

"Oh!" I blushed. "No everything is alright with them...at least now" I whispered the last part. Haruhi didn't seem convinced. She tilted her head to the side. "You look familiar..." She said.

"Really I've never met you before though..you know besides right now" I turned to look at the front of the class. The girls looked over at me after my brothers had left. They broke into silent whispers.

Okay they knew something was up I grabbed my bag and walked over to them knowing I'm going to regret it. You know I think I am already, there was still some space left between us. I made a sharp turn my eyes still lingering on them before turning them to the front were there supposed to be.

_Crash~_

I was flat on my back right outside the classroom. What was up with me falling today. Damn fancy school making me clumsy. Who the hell did I crash with though? I looked up to see it was Kyoya with no glasses. Oh I also didn't see that he was right on top of me to. He's the second guy on top of me today. BUT this is totally different Kyoya is way bigger them me Honey just felt like a kid on top of me. But Honey made me blush. SO let's see I'm under Kyoya and I HOPE none of those girls heard or saw what happened.

I shift my head to the left very slowly. I thought I saw a slight blush on his face but maybe that's just my imagination.

Crap. This really was an FML moment and I'm sure that's my second one so far. Like I need any more attention today I tried to ignore the girls crazy giggling and tried to get Kyoya off me as fast as possible.

But he seemed to get the message fast. He got up elegantly I saw him move some hair out of his face the girls attention moved to him. I swear I heard a snap in there necks when they turned.

Oh! He can't see so I wonder where his glasses fell to...Ah! There they are I quickly grabbed them and got up off the floor.

"I think these are yours" I said giving it to him, man he's tall.

"Thank you" he took them. "Sorry about that"

"Oh yeah it's okay I mean I was the one who wasn't looking"

He nodded. "So I ran into your brothers" I looked up at him.

"Oh yeah.." Maybe he knew why they were acting so strange. I absently began walking with him. "Um have you noticed them acting a little strange?"

"No I haven't seen any unusual behavior then there own mischievous one lately"

"Oh" I said a little disappointingly. There was an awkward silence. I began thinking about what happened back there. For such an embarrassing moment he seemed calm. But maybe this didn't bother him maybe he'd been on top of girls before. I mean it's pretty reasonable because he's not ugly. As a matter a fact he's okay looking no he's more than okay looking he's-

"So I take it your doing fine?" He said all of a sudden. Sending me back to reality.

"Oh yeah I uh" I bushed I forgot he knew about that. "I wanted to thank you again. So thanks" I smiled. "Um you haven't told anybody right?" I blushed.

"No, I wouldn't reveal something like that for gossip."

"Oh..Well I better get going then my brothers are waiting for me..Do you know where the cafeteria is?"

He chuckled "Of course" He led the way. "So if you don't mind me asking where did you used to go to school?"

"I don't mind. I went to CCC High School." No I do mind! That school is known for being a Juvenile Delinquent school not to mention I was the number one fighter there!

"How interesting..." He said mostly to himself with one hand on his chin. He sounded pure genius.

"Yes, very." I said in a fake attempt to copy him with my hand on my chin. He looked down at me, I laughed.

Kyoya's P.O,V

CCC I have only heard bad things about that school. I thought.

"How interesting,"

"Yes very." She said with one hand on her chin did I say that out loud? She started laughing something that I never saw on her. I heard girls laugh all the time but her laugh was different it made...me feeling something odd a new feeling.

That made me still wonder why she did, what she did. Hikaru and Kaoru don't like going into that subject. I heard her abruptly stop someone had pulled her back I turned around to see it was Hikaru and Kaoru, Hikaru or was it Kouru was taken her into the cafeteria while Kaoru ot Hikaru looked at me.

I shook my head no.

He nodded and left fallowing his brother and his hiccuping sister. I sighed I wonder why they don't want her to know...they already went through the trouble telling most of the school not to say anything to her. Someone swung there arm over my shoulder.

"Hey Kyoya I was looking for you.." Tamaki pouted.

"Yeah well you found me." I said writing the school's name down in my notebook. I'll do research on that school since it couldn't find anything last time.

"CCC?" Tamaki said reading over my shoulder. "I think I heard about that school?" I snapped my notebook closed and pushed my glasses up.

"Let's go get a table" he nodded excitedly.

Hanako's P.O.V

"WOW I haven't seen so many different desserts at a school before!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but did you have to take almost everything?" Kaoru said. Looking at all the different pieces of cake I got.

"You know you're going to get fat if you eat too much of it." Hikaru said.

"Don't worry I'll work out with..." I trailed off oh yeah I forgot I couldn't see Ryuku anymore. I lowered my fork that had a piece of Tiramisu cake on it.

"Is something wrong Hanako?" Kaoru said.

"Um no I think I just have a stomach ache." I lied.

"See we told you" Hikaru said crossing his arms. I fake laughed and turned my head to the left trying to avoid there eyes. I saw Honey looking straight at me. I smiled and I waved at him and he waved back I could also see many different cakes on his table he was sitting next to the tall guy I had first met him with.

I turned back to my brothers both of them had mischievous looks on their face something I had never seen before, now I know what everybody was talking about.

"So Hanako where were you all this time hmm?" Kaoru said.

"All we know is that you were found in a jail cell" Hikaru smirked. "What were you doing in a jail cell hmm?"

"I-uh I was-"

"You have a criminal record little sister? Were you bad where ever you lived?" Hikaru asked. Yeah you know I was in a criminal school and I was piratically leading it to stay like that. I thought What the hell I can't say that! I had to change the subject.

"So uh-guys are you going to tell me where you guys go after school?" I didn't even care if I got an answer so much anymore as long as it changed the subject.

"Um I think I have to go to the restroom." Kaoru said.

"I'll go to!" Hikaru said getting up. I raised an eyebrow up at them. They just retreated back out of the cafeteria. "Well that was weird.." I said to myself.

And that's how it went on all week. Thursday and Friday they sort of ran away from me or suddenly changed the subject when that subject was brought out in the open. But what was more embarrassing was the rumor of the week in my class was that me and that damned girl the fainted had some chemistry going on.

"How strange" I was walking down the halls of the school alone they had once again left.

"Hana-chan!" Before I could turn around somebody had wrapped there arms around my neck pulling me down. I was crouched down who the hell was on me! I looked up to see Honeys child like face. He let me out of his grip.

"So Hana-chan you like sweets too!" He said eagerly.

"Uh yeah I guess so-"

"Good! Want to come over to my house tomorrow!" He exclaimed with wide sparkling eyes you couldn't say no to and that's exactly what I did.

"Okay see you tomorrow at 3:00!...Alone." He smiled no smirked wait he smirked? Naw must have seen wrong. I walked the opposite direction. I saw a familiar face.

"Oh hey Kyoya" I greeted him but he just passed by me. Did he just ignore me? What the hell? 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovely people so I know late but I'm not going to rant about excuses so I made this one extra long the longest chapter in the whole story! Yay! But I don't feel too happy about this one maybe because I didn't update fast enough? I don't know so enjoy! Review and all those things Oh! Wait I made like a major mistake in like one of the chapters not like a spelling mistake but well if I say it it's going to be sort of obvious but if you find I'll…I'll I'm not sure but I will come up with something to reward you with if you can find that big obvious mistake! So go look!**

What the hell am I going to do? How am I going to got to Honey's house ALONE! My leg bobbed up and down I was sitting in the limo. I looked out the window trying to think of ways to go without my brothers finding out who knows how long I will be gone. I sighed why isn't anything coming to me yet?

I would be alone for an hour because my brothers went to do something they didn't want to tell me about. I got to admit it though I'm kind of curious now.

The limo stopped and the driver opened the door for me I thanked him. He looked a little younger then the one my brothers had. Maybe around twenty years old. He had light brown hair and dark eyes. He looked surprised when I thanked him well he never has heard me since I mostly ride on my brothers' limo.

I smiled at him and walked up to the mansion when I was inches to the door it opened.

"Welcome home Miss Hitachiin" both of the twin maids said.

"Would you like anything?" The one on the right said.

"Umm sure how about a big tub of chocolate ice cream like this" I held out my hands like they were holding something big. They gave me a weird look before nodding and heading into the kitchen. I walked up the long staircase.

I opened the door to my room and threw my bag on the ground and fell face first on my bed. After a few seconds I rolled onto my back and sighed. So let's see I can just say I will be in my room the whole day…no that won't work they'll get too suspicious and they hadn't left me alone for more than an hour.

_Knock Knock _

I didn't look up. "Miss Hitachiin here's the ice cream you ordered." Someone said from behind the closed door. OH! I had forgotten about that I got up and opened the door and thanked the maid. I sat on my bed crossed legged eating the ice cream with a big spoon. This position and food always helped me think.

Well…ALMOST always. I had finished the whole thing and…well nothing came to me I still have no clue what to tell them should I just go for the direct approach? That sounds weird. I got of my bed and headed into my closet to change into something more comfortable I opened the closet door.

BAM

That should have been the sound effect it looked like a little store inside the walk in closet. The lights lit up when I opened the door one row of lights at a time till it hit the end of the room.

I walked past the rows of fancy party dresses, skirts, pants and the glittery section till I found something that will do. I had chosen black short shorts and a turquoise long sleeved shirt that had my mother's name written across it.

"Hmm all the girls at my school wanted something that she made." I said to myself I remembered I freaked when I first heard her name at school but found out they were just talking about her designer bags. I walked out of the closet and headed to the balcony in my room. I had a good view of the pool from here. Hmm I wonder if I jump from here will I make it? I measured the distance in my head. Not unless I want to swim later. I walked back to my room and passed my full length mirror but I quickly went back.

"Wow I look like a guy with boobs" I said looking at myself I walked into the bathroom and looked around. I saw a big dark wooden cabinet. Was that always there? I opened it; it was full of wigs and extensions with all kinds of hairstyles sitting on the shelves on manikin heads.

"When did they get all these…I don't even need to call my hear stylist." I picked out the simplest one which was a medium hair length ponytail. I grabbed a random hairspray from the large variety on the shelves on the wall. I sprayed some on as I combed back my hair and clipped on the extension. I looked at myself in the mirror well at least now I looked less weird.

I got out of the bathroom and headed down stairs. I saw a maid on my way there hmm…

"You can take the rest of the day off and you know what tomorrow too" I told her she just looked at me.

"Are you sure Miss?"

"Yes, very" I said. She nodded and left. Wow I didn't know she would listen to me I wonder…?

I went on and every maid I passed were told they could have the day off and tomorrow's as well since the other maid did. Soon there were no maids left. I went inside the kitchen "You can all have the day off!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"But what will you eat?" One of the chefs's said.

"I can cook" I answered back. Soon the whole mansion was empty I was the only one left. I looked out the kitchen window to see the guards. I whish I could get rid of those but Hikaru told me that my parents had hired more security since my return. One of the many things he told me about.

_Knock Knock_

I jumped out of my thoughts I heard the knock again. OH! Right there's no maids! I ran to go get the door. Almost slipping man these floors are clean oh right door! I opened it. "Welcome Mr. and Mr. Hitachiin" I said.

"Uh why are you doing that?" I knew that was Hikaru without looking at him.

"Because" I said.

"Because why?" Hikaru said.

"Hey were are the maids that open the door?" Kaoru said looking around.

"Oh there gone I gave them the day off…"

"Them?" Kaoru questioned.

"Yeah I practically gave all the maids and Chef's the rest of the day off. And tomorrow too. " I whispered the last part.

"What why?" Hikaru said.

"Well I got sort of bored…" I said nervously.

"You live in a house with a theater" Kaoru said.

"And a game room and you still get bored?" Hikaru finished leaning on Kaoru.

"Yeah..."

"Well we're defiantly related" They said in union.

"Well what do you guys want to do then?" I said looking around.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I touched the big comfy beige leather arm chair. I was in the theater room it only had ten of these seats. Hikaru was picking out the movies while I examined the chair. It had a little compartment where there was a blanket and a pillow. I really never went in here before. But I defiantly don't remember it looking like this mom must have remodeled it.

Hikaru came into the room. "Well I whish we could get the movies they were showing in the theaters but I guess this will due. It's a horror movie"

"A horror movie? Well what's it called?" I said.

"It's an American one named Saw The Final Chapter" He said.

"Saw have you guys seen any of the movies before it?" I questioned.

"No why?" Kaoru said.

"Oh nothing" I said smirking.

"So is it scary?" Hikaru said.

"Well it differs from person to person" I said. He shrugged and went to put the film in. He came back and sat on my right and Kaoru sat on my left.

_30 minutes into the movie… _

I looked over at Kaoru who had his mouth gaping open. I looked to my right to see Hikaru with wide eyes. I tried to hold back laughs all this gruesome things were probably going to scar them for life. Or just for tonight.

I got up suddenly and they both flinched.

"Where are you going?" Kaoru asked.

"To go get some food I'm getting kind of hungry seeing this."

"This makes you HUNGRY?" Hikaru almost yelled. I shrugged and walked out of the little theater room. I walked down into the kitchen I checked the clock it read 6:50. Wow we took long to find something to do.

I opened the oh so may cabinets. My eyes roamed around all the junk food. My eyes landed on a glass see threw cabinet. My eyes widened.

It was full of liquor! I moved closer to it there must be a dozed here I thought. AH! And no lock on it! They don't lock the liquor cabinet! I opened it with shinnying eyes I haven't drunk in such a long time I think probably in 6 months?

I picked one out that was crystal clear.

"Ah it's imported from France… _Jean Marc XO Vodka_" I said examining it; it hadn't been open yet. "They have good taste" I saw there were glass cups there. I picked one up I opened it and pored it on the cup.

I lifted up the drink; the cup was just inches from my mouth.

"Hanako!" I heard Hikaru call, making me jump. Shit I forgot about them…Well maybe he won't notice the liquor cabin open and the vodka right next to me.

"Yeah" I said innocently. I turned around to see him gaping at the bottle on the counter. But oh he wasn't the only one there Kaoru was coming down the hall not to far behind. He was next to him his eyes never leaving the bottle in the counter.

Oh the hell with it! I fully turned around to face them lifted the glass up in front of me before taking a sip.

"WHAT THE HELL HANAKO!" Kaoru yelled at me. Gosh I didn't know he would yell.

"What?" I said leaning back on the counter.

"What do you mean WHAT since when have you drank alcohol!" Kaoru said well more like yelled.

"Oh come on don't tell me you haven't drank any?" I said walking towards them. "I mean there's this cabinet sitting here full of alcohol and you haven't even touched it?" Kaoru just glared at me I turned to Hikaru who was looking off into another direction. That's when the most brilliant idea came to my mind.

"Well…?" I said taking another sip Kaoru's glare hardened. I looked over at Hikaru giving up on Kaoru he wasn't going to budge. Well at least not first. And I really liked this vodka.

"You're not scared of trying it are you?" I said teasing Hikaru. His head snapped back to face me.

Got him.

Hikaru always let his temper get the best of him. I knew that for sure. I swung the cup in front of his face I turned around and walked back over to the counter. If this plan worked I was set for tomorrow all I need to do was to make Hikaru mad enough until he actually tried it.

I leaned half of my weight on the dark marble countertop. I lifted the cup up to my lips again. "Or are you chicken?" I took a big gulp this is what I liked about it. It was easy to drink or maybe I was just used to it already? I didn't notice Hikaru had walked up to the counter. I took out another glass. He didn't seem to object when I poured the clear liquid in.

"What are you doing Hikaru?" Kaoru said coming over to us. Hikaru didn't respond he just looked at the drink now in his hand. I was surprised he was even considering drinking it. Just a little more and he'll budge I knew them so well even if we barely started talking…

I snapped back to reality when Kaoru was trying to take the glass away from Hikaru.

"What too much for you?" I teased Hikaru. He looked up at me and to my surprise he drank it all in one gulp. I saw as his face scrunched up from the foreign taste. Kaoru's mouth opened and closed starting to resemble a fish out of water.

"Hikaru…" he mumbled.

"Another one!" Hikaru said ignoring our brother. I smiled at him as I poured him another glass feeling like a bartender. I turned to face Kaoru and grinned now how could I get him to also drink it ass well?

_A couple of glasses later~_

"Hikaru, Hikaru! Get off me!" I yelled trying to push him off me. I didn't want him necessarily off he was just making it really hard to breathe. How many drinks has he had? I looked over at the counter. SHIT WHEN HAS THERE BEEN TWO EMPTY BOTTLES THERE?

I felt Hikaru's shoulders tremble. What the hell is he doing crying? Oh no he really is!

"Hana…Hanako" he sobbed. "I-I'm sssssooo sssorry!" He said gripping my tighter to him. So he's the crying drunk I thought.

"Uh sorry for what?" I said.

"FFOR EVERYTHING! His voice had a little swirl to it. It just made me laugh but I tried not to. "Whaat's wrong?" He said he seemed really concerned.

"Nothing ha" I laughed. How did they get drunk? Well two bottles is a lot but it took more than that to get me this drunk. Hikaru couldn't stop rambling on and on about how sorry he was but for what?

I heard a big laugh it could probably be heard all over the mansion. I looked over to see Kaoru just laughing his ass off to who knows what. He tried to walk towards us more like stumble.

"HEEEY, HEEEEY GUYS I JUUUST SAAW THE FUNNIEST THINNNG!" He yelled. This made Hikaru look up we both saw as Kaoru ran to us but he tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor face first. Oh that's going to hurt in the morning.

"OOOH NOOO!" Okay Hikaru exaggerated that one. He finally let go of me. He stood over Kaoru with a panicked look on his face.

"Hanako Hanako he's deaaad!" He rushed over to me. And cried into my shoulder even though Kaoru was laughing very noticeably into the floor.

What time was it anyway? I tried to turn my body over to see if I could see the clock from here but Hikaru stuck to me wasn't helping. Maybe this was a bad idea? No if they have a hangover they'll want to sleep all day tomorrow I know that for sure since it's there first.

"Hikaru look he's alright he's not dead" I said Kaoru was now rolling around the floor laughing. He suddenly stopped and got up off the floor.

"I juusst haaad the greates iiidea!" He said. Swinging side to side. He grabbed my arm and ran Hikaru was dragged with me outside.

"Wait where are we going?" I said looking at the back of Kaoru's head. With one big tug he threw me in front of him. I suddenly felt myself being dropped into something cold and wet. HOLY SHIT! He just pushed me into the pool I looked around underwater to see Hikaru swimming up well at least I didn't have to worry about him drowning. But Kaoru were is he? My lungs started to protest for air and I had to go back up.

I took in a lot of air in. I heard a lot of laughter and turned my head to see Kaoru still dry, standing dangerously close to the edge of the pool were he had thrown me. I went under water and swam to where he was at. Wow this pool is really deep I could see a blob of orangey hair. I quickly swam up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him in face first. I made sure he could swim before getting away from him as fast as I could.

It was no use trying to hide since the pool had lights on the bottom making it really easy to see underwater. I swam up to take some air hoping I made enough distance between me and him. I inhaled but something grabbed my ankle and I was pulled down in one swift movement.

I closed my eyes and opened them again when I was fully inside the water. To see Kaoru I tried to get his hand off my ankle but he didn't seem to want let go. I tried to swim away but it's not easy with someone hanging on to you're ankle. He moved up trying to leave me behind but I grabbed him and we did a flip underwater for a moment I didn't know which way was up.

When I was smart enough to know the lights meant that, that was the bottom of the pool I went up to get air. I saw Hikaru come out of the house holding three bottles. Oh boy…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ugh I shifted over on my side but there was nothing there and I fell out of my bed. "Oww that hurt" I said rubbing my head. Half my leg was still on top of the bed. I looked at the clock. It read 1:00 is that day time or night time? I looked over at the window which had the curtains closed. I slowly walked up to the window hoping it was night. But bright sun shone threw as soon as I opened them. I squinted from the unexpected light.

"AHH!" Close that!" I heard someone say loudly behind me. I turned around to see Kaoru was spread all over my bed. No wonder I fell off.

"Hey keep it down" Hikaru said from across the room coming out of my bathroom. He was rubbing his neck and mumbling something about a bathtub. It looked like he barely had woken up too. His eyes were barely open as he walked on to my bed and fell on top of Kaoru.

"Hey!" Kaoru yelled not looking up to see who was on him.

"Ow not so loud." Hikaru said rolling over soon they were both on laying down properly hogging the covers. I wonder if this plan works.,.

"Hey guys want to go out to get something to eat?"

"NO I just want to sleep and never get up" Hikaru said.

"I second that" Kaoru said rolling over on his side.

YES! I tip toed out of my room and headed down stairs I only had two hours to get ready and go to Honey's house. I walked into the kitchen to see something I wasn't expecting.

"Who did all this mess?" I said looking around the kitchen. There were glasses and cups all over the kitchen two empty bottles on the counter top. There I walked out into the hallway leading to the backyard. I looked like we had a party. Ugh if only I could remember what happened after I got out of the pool.

Well for now I have to at least get rid of all the evidence that we were drinking. I started picking up the bottles ignoring the slight head ache I had, man I must have drunk a lot if I had a headache afterwards.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I ran up the stairs it was already 2:00 and I still hadn't even taken a shower. I crept into my room my brothers were still asleep and if I'm lucky enough they will sleep until I get back. I silently grabbed all the stuff I need and went to take as shower in one of the guest rooms farthest from mine.

In five minutes I was out doing everything superfast I never had gotten really ready for anything I wasn't sure how I should show up. What if I meet his whole family? Then I should wear something more appropriate then….

I bit my lip as I looked at myself in the huge bathroom mirror that was literally the whole wall. Did I look appropriate?

I had chosen a turquoise sundress that had white flowers coming up from the bottom left fading upwards. Since the dress was spaghetti strapped I had on a thin open sweater that didn't really cover much but my arms and a little bit of my torso.

I had on some sand colored sandals.

As for my hair I didn't try anything to fancy without my hairstylist. Some of it was up and the rest of it was down with the ends curved inward. (I had extensions on). I had very little makeup on just some mascara and lip gloss.

I walked downstairs and out the door. Happily going, until something popped into my mind. Who's going to drive me there?

"HOW CAN I FORGET ABOUT THAT?" I yelled. I heard fast footsteps. I turned around to see a familiar face.

"Miss are you alright?" He said worriedly. Ah I know who he is. He's my driver.

"This is excellent"

"Um excuse, what is excellent?" He asked.

"Oh nothing ha" I can't believe I said that out loud. "Um so do you know where the Haninozuka live?" I asked him.

"Yes I do, do you want me to take you there?"

"Yes please!" I said a little too excitedly I covered my mouth. He just chuckled and led the way to the limo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

My driver laughed at me.

"Stop that!" I said the little window that was inside the limo was open since I wanted to talk to someone. And he's the only one in the limo I could talk to.

"Sorry it's just you keep making faces" He said looking up at the rear view mirror. I didn't know why I was so nervous maybe it was the fact that I didn't even tell my brothers were I was going. I hope no phones ring though.

"You're making a face again" He said.

"Oh, keep your eyes on the road!" I said slouching down in my seat trying to relax if only for a little bit..

"Miss Hitachiin we're here"

I shot straight up I pulled down the mirror and checked myself.

"Are you visiting your boyfriend?" He asked turning fully around.

"No why?" I said blushing.

"No just asking" He grinned. He actually looked handsome even if he was dressed as a limo driver. He must have realized something when he quickly got out and opened the door for me. I stepped out.

"You know I still haven't gotten used to that" I said. He raised an eyebrow. I flashed him a smile before walking up to the door. He seemed pretty cool to hang out with.

"Hello Miss Hitachiin" I jumped at the voice in defense pose now. The women just looked at my weirdly. I tried to laugh it off as I let my guard down.

"Yes well, the young Master has been waiting for your arrival. Please fallow me" She opened the door and I stepped in. As we walked down the hallway I saw paintings of men in traditional clothing. Must be his father. I thought as I saw a big painting.

"Well I'll leave you from here" she said she left, I saw her as she left until she was out of sight. I turned around and got hugged I should already be used to this but I'm not.

"I've missed you Hana-chan"

He let me go "You look very pretty!" He said looking at me.

"Oh thank you...I've never been told that" I blushed. Even thought it came from him.

"Really you're very beautiful" He said in a childish tone. Eh I'm still counting that one. He grabbed my hand. "Now close you're eyes Hana-chan! And no peeking." I just smiled and closed my eyes as he led the way.

"Okay you can open them now!" I heard his voice full of excitement. I opened my eyes I blinked a couple of times. The whole dining room table was full of cakes of all different colors and sizes. My eyes widened.

"Come on, I got these for you I know you like sweet things! Like me!" He added at the end. There could have been two ways to take that part.

Mitsukuni's P.O.V

I watched as her eyes flashed some confusion before smiling. I had meant something else.

I led her down to the table full of cakes. I saw her eyes sparkle at the sight of everything.

"You can have whatever you want!" I said picking something for my self which was chocolate cake with a strawberry filling.

I stayed quite as she debated on which one to choose. I studied her face it was still perfect. With her nose shaped perfectly. Her eyes that were big and a perfect shade of hazel, full of mixed emotions most of the time. She didn't have too much makeup not that she needed any.

I felt like I was back in grade school when I looked at her. I saw her choose out a strawberry short cake. And dig into it happily closing her eyes as she popped a piece of cake into her mouth.

I just let her enjoy the cake before really saying anything.

"So why did you invite me over?" She finally said I could see she had gone threw at least two cakes by now. In incredible speed.

"Just to talk" I replied. "I never see you at school" I pouted.

"Well I'm here so what do you want to talk about?" She said starting on her third cake. I just threw random topic out but stayed away form what Kaoru and Hikaru told me not to tell her.

"Were where you all this time?" I asked innocently.

"Umm I was I-uh" She stuttered. I noticed it made her uncomfortable talking about it.

"I missed you when you were gone" I said picking at my cake.

"Missed?" She asked suddenly. Did I say that out loud? Oops... "But I have never met you before" she said you know besides now.

"I know" I said well why try to cover it up? "I know you didn't know me since I wasn't in your grade." Hmm this is coming naturally I thought I would have a problem with saying it. "But I always saw you, and your brothers. Back then it seemed like everyone wanted to befriend the three of you. But your brothers kept away from other people. I first noticed you when a girl from my grade asked you to be her friend." I could see she was still confused so I went on.

"I observed you ever since that day you distanced yourself from the world. I could see the hurt in your eyes when you saw your brothers I knew every detail in your face. Every expression you made. Except one. I never saw you happy. You became like an obsession to me. " I looked at her she sat still not saying anything.

"And now that you're back" I got up and headed towards her. I grabbed her hand I slowly pushed the sleeve up. I could see the bandages on her wrist. "I know why you did this, I didn't think you would ever. But the way they treated you…" I said. Looking up at her she snatched her hand away from mine. "It's because of you're-"

"No don't-I don't want to hear it!" She said standing up. "I just don't want to re-ugh" She ran out of the ding room.

Hanako's P.O.V

I felt tears run down my face; quick memories flickered through my mind. No. I have to push them back I don't want to remember. They have been repressed memories I worked really hard keeping them that way.

I remembered the way back I was almost out of this house.

Why did he have to say that? I saw a brunette boy pop out of nowhere. I almost bumped into him but I moved at the last minute. Without stopping I got to the door and opened it running until I saw the gate. I didn't have time for this. I just wanted to be as far away from Honey. He just brought back-No.

I started climbing the fence I had shorts under anyway. Luckily I landed on my feet and just ran it seemed if I ran faster I could run away from the memories that where trying to break through the barrier I put up all those years ago.

I stopped I couldn't run anymore. Where could I go? I didn't have a cell phone on me. I could see cars pass by me I was on the road now. I stuck my thumb up singling I needed a ride.

A few seconds later a car stopped. They rolled down their window. "Where to?" A man said. I didn't care I got in. I suddenly thought about somewhere. "To the other side of town please if it isn't too much trouble" I said almost getting out again. I couldn't stay still.

"Not at all" He said. He sped off into that direction.

The ride was pretty quick I was already seeing places I recognized. "Stop here please" I said. When the car came to a halt I thanked him and got off. I looked at the building in front of me.

_Momo_ the big sign read I knew my way from here. I walked along the street the street I saw the neighborhood park. It was full of people like usual I had to cut through here to get were I was going.

I just felt like I was in the right place as I walked through the park.

"Hey baby" oh great like I needed a pervert now. I ignored the comment and kept walking. Two figures got in my way okay so I'll just try to walk around them. But one moved from their spot blocking my way.

"Come one you look lonely why don't we just go back to my place?" He said wait…I recognized that voice. I looked up red brick straight hair black narrow eyes.

"Fuck off Aki" I said. His eyes widened.

"You don't talk to me like that bitch!" He said in his 'though guy voice'. I saw him race his hand. I grabbed it and flipped him over he landed on his back. I saw the guy next to him react but I just kicked him where it really hurt. He bent over in pain.

I inhaled and exhaled. "Alright Aki you fucking idiot" I said "Where can I find Ryuku" More memories flickered through my mind but I ignored them.

"Hana?" He said like he just found out.

"Ryuku where is he?"

"Oh right over there" He said pointing at the picnic area which really nobody ever had a picnic in. I saw a tall figure leaving the area.

Ryuku.

I ran as fast as I could to him. He must have felt me coming I reached to touch his shoulder but he was quicker and grabbed my whole wrist he literally picked me off my feet about to throw me in the ground

I'm screwed…

**Not to Happy with the ending but if I didn't end it here it would have kept going so review please if you can. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have a feeling some of you will hate me at the end of this chapter…In other news it takes longer for me to update because I'm making up the plot as fast as I can there was like all these different possibilities going around my head but yeah I also watch too much south park and I already came up with story ideas that will probably never come out so I'll just post the summaries on my profile. So thank you guys for reviewing my story and alerting it and all that good stuff! Enjoy.**

Mitsukuni's P.O.V

I sat alone in the table full of cakes I had ordered for _her_. I knew she was gone I had seen the video of her jumping over the fence with ease. I popped some cake into my mouth absently staring at the wall across from me.

Blank.

Why did I have to tell her all that? I should have known better then to have brought any of that up. But I just wanted her to know….

_Flashback_

_Ding Dong_

_The bell had finally rang, I ran down the hallway pulling my coat on. I really wanted to know which classroom she came out of. Mori will always wait for me outside anyway._

_I suddenly stopped when I saw a curtain of the most beautiful hair swaying in the hallway. _

_It was Hanako Hitachiin._

_The regular butterflies in my stomach started flying in circles. I fallowed her out as she walked with a group of girls which was sort of unusual since she only hanged out with one._

_They all giggle except for her; I stood a safe distance away. She was different from girls her age. She was nine and I was eleven but we were the same height. She separated from the pack of giggling girls heading to her brothers. I knew that wasn't like her most people thought her and her brothers got along. But I knew that it wasn't really like that. _

_The way they talked to her and looked at her. Most people didn't notice that. Nobody ever saw her individually they always saw her as part the triplets._

_I didn't know what they were saying to her but her face fell. She was sad again, like always, I hated seeing that face._

_But I couldn't even talk to her the words got caught in my throat. Not that I can even get close enough to talk. I could barely stand whenever I got too close to her in the hallway._

_She walked away from them heading towards me. I went behind a tree as she wiped her face before going back to her 'friends'._

"_How come you just don't tell her your feelings" Mori's voice drawled behind me. I jumped and turned around to face him._

"_What are you talking about?" I said in an innocent voice looking up at him he was already taller then me. _

"_You know what" I could feel the bear inside my coat I had spent all day yesterday choosing which one I should give her. I picked a pink bear out. And now that I knew where her class was I could just sneak in and put it on her desk._

"_Um I have to go to the bathroom Kay! I'll be right back."_

_I ran back inside the building to the classroom she had come out of. I looked to my left and right no one was in the hallway. I looked inside the classroom it was empty. I walked to the teacher's desk she should have the sitting arrangements here somewhere..._

_After I found her name I walked to her desk double checking if that was were she really sat. I took out the small bear now that I was here I wondered if I should leave it here. I shook my head from any negative thoughts I just placed it gently on the desk without a second thought. I walked away from her desk I slid the door open to see Takashi; he just looked down at me. Then his eyes shifted upwards he must have seen the bear._

"_You're going to have to tell her one day" He said looking back down at me. _

_End of Flashback_

One day…I lowered my eyes and started at the chair she was sitting in. I had vowed to myself that I wouldn't keep my feelings hidden if she ever came back.

I never thought it would end like this though. But I'm even more surprised I actually said anything I used to be so nervous form just seeing her. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.

I got up and told one of the maids to put the cakes away. She nodded and went into the ding room. I walked to my room slowly.

I lay on my back looking up at my ceiling. I wanted to see her again. I felt empty just like back then when she had suddenly disappeared. I was really happy that I would see her more when she came into 6th grade. Only to find out that she had suddenly vanished. I finally got the courage to ask her closest friend where she was the only thing I got was that she had went to live with some relatives but even then her friend didn't seem to sure about it herself…

I sat up and opened my drawer. I felt around until I felt a smooth surface I took it out. I looked at her picture nobody knew I had it not even Takashi. I put it away I have to see her…I got up and headed downstairs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hanako's P.O.V

I tried to twist my body in mid air but it wasn't that easy I heard wolf whistles. Well that's just great. I thought sarcastically.

I landed on my feet thank Kami! "What's wrong with you?" I yelled at Ryuku. His eyes grew wide.

"Hanako…" He moved forward so fast that I thought he was going to attack me again. I didn't expect him to hug me. It was just so unlike him.

"Nice of you to remember" I said.

"Yeah sorry about that" he said letting go. "Were have you been? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh, it's a long story we should probably go inside" I said hearing more wolf whistles.

"Right" he said hearing them too. "Let's go"

"What no show come on!" I heard Aki yell behind us I heard some guys agreeing with him.

"Thanks for showing off my butt" I told Ryuku. He smiled nervously and flipped off the guys behind us.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So tell me what happened after they took you away." Ryuku said handing me a soda.

"Are you sure I'm not keeping you from something important?"

"It can wait" he said. I sighed and started the long story.

"You're rich!" Ryuku screamed. "You never told me that!" I made an 'I'm sorry face'. I had to explain why I had these designers clothes on. Damn him for knowing designers clothes. What guy knows designers clothes just by looking at them?

"Whatever it doesn't really matter, it was just sort of a shock. I mean I did find you in the park all those years ago. Thought you were just a basic runaway."

I nodded he was really understanding. "There back"

"You're memories" He answered looking at me. I nodded slowly he knew all about my brothers since I couldn't keep my mouth shut when I had nightmares about there neglect.

I never wanted to think about back then again. Because it was actually much worse then…So much worse that I didn't want to relive them when I came back and I tried to take the easy way out.

"What..made you remember…them?" He said slowly picking out his words.

"I guess what someone said trigged my memory" I said thinking about Mitsukuni I had no idea someone actually saw all that, and knew everything that was happening. I couldn't believe he knew the reason I did that to myself.

"Like who" he said getting defensive.

"It doesn't matter" I said. "We get along now..you know my brothers and me" I looked down, the fact was that I was afraid that any moment Hikaru and Kaoru will return back to there old selves again. That thought really scared me a lot.

"Just like that" He asked taking me out of my thoughts. I nodded I didn't want to tell him I tried to kill myself. I can't even imagine how he would react to that.

"Hey let's stop talking about this please" I said, he nodded. I smiled a little.

"It's been quite here without you. Nobody screaming in my ear" He said.

"I've missed you two" I said getting up.

"So if you're so rich how come you didn't call me huh? I assume you guys have phones or something." He said rising an eyebrow up. I laughed nervously. "You forgot my number didn't you" He stated more then question.

"Yup!" I said looking out the window. "So how have things been around here?" I turned around to face him.

"Well let's see hmm…well the last girls you fought got the crap beaten out of them by one of your little friends what was her name? Oh yeah Amaya who knew she had it in her."

"Yeah who knew" I knew I had lost my title but it didn't really matter to me. Much.

"It bothers you huh."

"WHAT no, not at all why would it" I said faster then I normally would. Damn him for knowing me too well. "Besides where does everyone think I've been?" I said changing the subject.

"They think _you're_ locked up."

"Oh well that makes sense." I shifted my head to the left. My eyes widened as I saw the time. It was 6:25! I was here that long? Oh know what if Kaoru and Hikaru are already awake! Well no shit it's been like hours!

"What's wrong?" He said getting up.

"No nothing…it's just getting late"

"Ha, late? What happened to you not giving a damn?

"Yeah, but this is different, nobody knows I'm here .If someone does find out I'm gone I think they know where to find me by now."

"Your parents strict?" He asked.

"My parents…Oh no what if there home already from there trips!"

"You mean they're not even there." He said calmly while I was freaking out. He started laughing.

"It's not funny" I said angrily.

"Yes, it is, you always come up with the craziest possibilities when you're worried."

"Well" I huffed. He just laughed something caught my eye. My old room…

"Hey were you going?" He said.

"Huh?" I didn't know I was walking to my room. "Oh just going to go see my old room…" I walked in to see it was exactly as I left it. It wasn't as girly as my room back home.

I looked at my bed there were bears that Ryuku had given me from my past birthdays. I smiled I actually felt at home here.

"Didn't touch anything" Ryuku said I jumped I wasn't expecting him to be right behind me.

"I noticed" I said looking back at him. "Oh look my uniform from Momo's. Hey, is it alright if I take some of these things with me?" I asked.

"Why are you asking? There yours you bought them with your own money."

"I don't know it just felt right to ask" I grabbed my old backpack and started to put some things inside it. My friend's pictures, the stuffed animals, my favorite clothes which were really old. But I kept them because it was the first pair of clothes I bought with my own money.

Ryuku was still in the doorway I didn't mind him looking at me though. I looked out of the window to see the old parking lot and a little bit of the park view I smiled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ryuku walked me back to the park for one last walk before I left and who knows when I will come back again to visit. The sky was already dark and I was getting worried about what would happen when I got back home.

"Oh and that's where you beat that girls head into the trash can" Ryuku said while pointing at the said direction.

"Sounds like you're giving a tour" I said. He pushed his dirty blonde hair back and grinned. Ryuku was a good looking guy. Heck he looked like a straight A student he just had that innocent look. Except when he glared at you with his jade eyes. He didn't look so innocent then. Glad I never got that look. I always envied his eyes they were just so pretty…

"What?" He said.

"Nothing, you just have really pretty eyes" I said. He laughed and it got quite but it was a good silence not one of those awkward ones.

"I don't want you to go back" He suddenly said. I looked up at him; it took me a second to realize he was serious.

"Wha-"

"Hanako" Someone said behind me. I knew who that voiced belonged to. I turned around my eyes widened.

**Cliff Hanger hate me know? Review please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know you guys will just skip this and see who called her name in the last chapter.**

**No your eyes are not deceiving you it's really a chapter** **O-M-G I know! Wow I can't believe I got so many reviews from the last chapter I love you all *I'm hugging the computer* Although someone did cuss at me in one review but whateva I love you for reviewing anyways! Oh and I also got the South Park story summaries on my profile so check them out I will probably put more up there and yeah you can take them but just Privet Message me first (cause I want to know how they turn out). O-M-G you guys should read the mage there is really interesting things in there *SPOLIER ALERT* Did you guys know Mori has thought of kissing Honey before? *Fan girl scream* It's in chapter 40 of the manga just so unexpected! ^/^**

"Kyoya wha-what are doing here?" I said staring at him. He was standing tall in the middle of the park path with one hand in his pants pocket. The other one pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. The parks lights reflected of his glass making it impossible to see his eyes.

"Who's this creep?" Ryuku said.

"He's not a creep" I said defending Kyoya although it did creep me out that he was here. I heard sirens in the distance.

"Oh no" I said putting a hand on my mouth. For some reason they scared me I just felt like they were looking for me.

"Come with me." Kyoya said. A strong pair of arms grabbed me and turned me around. I felt warm and safe I was hugging Ryuku again. I looked up at him his emerald eyes twinkled from the lights around us. He leaned his face closer to mine. My face grew warm my heartbeat sped up. Is this going to be my first…kiss? With him, Ryuku my best friend?

He passed my lips and whispered something into my ear and slipped something in between my fingers. I felt the warmth fade away, he had let me go. I turned around in a daze to face Kyoya. I couldn't read his face expression.

I turned back around to see Ryuku no longer there. I felt like a child abandoned at the park, even if Kyoya was there with me. I snapped back to reality when I heard the sirens were even louder then before. My eyes grew wide I just knew that was for me. My eyes darted around for a hiding place I just felt like getting away as fast as I could.

Kyoya grabbed my arm and led me out of the park. I saw a black car parked on the curve of the sidewalk looking really out of place. He opened the passenger seat for me I looked up at him confusion probably written all over my face.

"Trust me" was all he said. I did what he told me he closed the door I watched him until he got into the drivers seat, he started up the car. He looked over at me. "Seat belt please" He said calmly.

"Huh?" He pointed at the grey seatbelt at my side. I felt stupid as a fumbled with it. I finally I got it on with a snap. It was quite as he drove out of the park. I couldn't take it anymore I had to know what was going on.

"HOW did he find me? WHAT is going on?" I yelled.

"If you must know, how did I find you? Well I have my ways" He said almost playfully. Then he got serious. "As for what's going on well it's not good." He made a sharp turn I didn't know were we were going and I was a little worried.

"Where are you taking me?" I said I could here a little panic in my voice.

"Don't worry I'm getting there." He must have heard it too then. "Well the police are after you as you could probably tell. Your parents are back form there trips-"

"WHAT-I knew it" I said to myself.

"As I was saying" Kyoya continued. "They called my house, as for most of your brothers' friends to check if we had seen you. The only person they didn't call was Haruhi."

"Haruhi…" I repeated looking at him. My eyes grew wide. "Is that where we're going! We're going to Haruhi's house aren't we?"

"You catch on quick." He said pushing up his glasses. I felt the panic grow at the bottom of my stomach. Okay I had an alibi now, but what explanation did I have? What was I supposed to say when I see my parents?

"I already talked to Haruhi and made all the arrangements as for your parent's well I know what do to when the time comes."

"Huh?" I was confused what did he mean by arrangements? And when the time comes?

"You just stay with Haruhi I'm aware that you know she's also a girl."

"Yeah I've know…" Okay he knew waaay too much. I scared me a little but I was thankful for this. The car came to a sudden halt and I was glad I was wearing my seatbelt. I looked out the window to see an apartment building. This is where she must live not to far way from my old apartment.

I looked back at Kyoya who was already looking at me. I took off my seatbelt without having trouble this time.

He got off the car and I opened the door on my own. I held the bag with all my old things in it. I remembered the paper it was still in my hand crumbled up now.

Kyoya knocked on the door I suppose was Haruhi's. I just waited far behind him. I couldn't hear the sirens anymore but I felt naked being outside you now like that sensation that someone is watching you.

"Hanako" I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Haruhi in a light yellow dress.

"Yeah" I answered. When did she get here?

"Stay here with Haruhi, I'll call you in about an hour or less" I looked up at him I didn't say anything. Why was he doing this? I didn't even know him that well. He was walking away now. My eyes widened I turned around to face his retreating back.

"How am I going to pay you back for this?" I said stepping forward. He turned around smirking.

"We'll have that conversation another time." And with that he left leaving me there with my mouth hanging open. What did he want from me?

"Hanako come on let's go inside." Haruhi said I had forgotten about her.

"Right" I said fallowing her in and taking off my sandals. I felt strange going into her home not because it was small. But because all of this was going on and I didn't have a clue what was actually going on.

"I'll make some tea" she said.

"Thanks" I said sitting down on the ground. It was very traditional here.

"Why hello Miss Hitachiin" I jumped a little bit, I didn't know someone else was here.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" He said waving his hand up and down. "Oh but where do you get your face products" He said observing my face.

"Uh nowhere, I don't use any."

"Hmm lucky. Oh! Pardon me I'm Ryoji Fujioka, Haruhi's father, but you can call me Ranka."

"Oh, well not be rude but how do you know my name?" I asked. He leaned in closer

"Kyoya called here about you, if we could do him a favor." He whispered. "But Haruhi doesn't know I keep contact with him so can you keep this secret?" I nodded.

"Tea's ready" Haruhi said walking into the little room. "Oh I didn't know you were here dad I'll just get another cup-"

"Oh no Haruhi I'm going out but you stay here with you're friend and chat about cute clothes and shoes" He had a twinkle in his eye when he was saying this.

"Bye-bye!" He said swinging a bag over his shoulder and rushing out the door.

"Sorry about that" Haruhi said sitting down across from me passing me the tea.

"It's okay" I said looking into the tea.

"Is something wrong?" Haruhi said.

"No it's just…do you know what's going on, what did Kyoya tell you?"

She put a finger on her chin. "Hmm well he basically told me to keep you here for a little while and that's it. I thought you would know more." She said looking at me.

"All I know is my parents are looking for me, for some reason Kyoya found out even though I never told him were I'd be today."

"Oh yeah, he basically just needs your name to know everything about you."

"What!" I said a little too loud. "Sorry" I said covering my mouth. She laughed "It's okay. I'm just wondering…" She said. "Why are you dressed up today?"

"Oh…" I blushed I had forgotten all about how I look. "Well I was sort of visiting someone."

"And old friend." She suggested.

"Yeah" I just went with that. She tilted her head examining me her brown eyes widened in realization to something.

"Hana you're Hana the fighter." She said.

"Huh? I uh yeah…"

"No wonder you looked so familiar" She said slamming her fist on to her open palm.

"How do you know about me?" I asked curiously.

"At my old school the boys would make bets on your fights. Although they all wouldn't dare go to that park and watch it with there own eyes, so they relied mostly on one guy to go and bring back the news."

"I didn't know people were making bets on my fights" I said.

"Yeah, but after a while they didn't believe the guy because the same person kept winning. So the guys that had made the bets went to see for themselves, but one came back beaten up. There was a huge rumor going around that you did it."

"Well I might have slapped a guy or two." I said nervously. Her eyebrows rose. "I did see one of your fights though."

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Yeah but I didn't stick around for long" She said, I laughed nervously.

"Hey have you ever been confessed too?" I said changing the subject. Though I knew I have never been confessed to either all Honey did was say he used to watch me. That's not really a confession is it?

"Not that I can think of" She said shifting her eyes upward in thought. Just then the phone rang. Haruhi got up and went to get it. I felt nervous again I started chewing on the inside of my cheek.

"Yeah okay then bye." There was a pause. "Don't worry I got it all, bye" She hung up. Not a minute later her phone rang again. "Yeah she's here" She paused I strained my ears to hear but I knew it was impossible to hear the other person on the phone. "Sure" Haruhi gave them an addressed I guessed was hers. She hung up and I knew she had been talking to one of my parents.

"Your mom is coming to pick you up." Haruhi said.

"How did she sound?" I said sipping some tea.

"Normal I guess although she did sound relived when I told her you were here."

"Um Haruhi why do you think Kyoya is doing this?" I asked her she knew him better right? If he went as far as asking her for a huge favor like this.

"I don't really know" She said taking a sip of her own tea. "But he really seems to care about you." Her head shot up. "Did he confess to you?"

"What? No, no" I said waving my hands in front of me.

"Oh" Haruhi said I think she wasn't convinced. I heard door opening and shutting outside.

A car door.

How was I supposed to act? What did I have to tell them? Nobody gave me the instructions for this!

"Don't worry just say you came to visit me and we lost track of time" Haruhi said did it really show that I was worried? I had to work on that…

"Did you just come up with that?" I asked her amazed.

"No, Kyoya told me." I sweat dropped. Are you serious.

"Hide your bag I'll give it to you on Monday." I didn't have to ask if Kyoya told her that too. I was 100% sure he did.

_Knock Knock_

I shot up I have no idea why I was getting so nervous today but it's fucking annoying. Haruhi opened the door raveling my mother.

I could see the worry in her eyes. But her voice seemed calm. "Thank you for having my daughter over." She said looking at Haruhi.

"You're welcome" Haruhi said. I walked forward. "See you at school" I said to Haruhi. She smiled and nodded. I put my sandals on I could feel my mom looking at my through the whole process.

We walked to the limo in dead silence. I wondered where my dad as I got inside the limo.

"Do you know how worried I have been?" She almost shouted as she closed the car door. "I thought you had runaway again! I go to one trip and you're already gone when I'm back?" She paused. "Nice choice of dress." She paused again. That's when I came up with an idea. I smirked.

"Really mom? I didn't think it went with me. What colors do you think I should wear more often?" I asked getting her mind on fashion was the perfect way to avoid a lecture.

"Well" She said perking up with glazed over eyes. Just then her phone rang. All that twinkle in her eye disappeared when she opened her phone. Damn.

"Yeah I called them off we're heading back now." She looked back at me. Yay lecture time! (Note the sarcasm)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

She didn't even need my dad for that! I thought as I walked up to the mansion doors. I will probably never forget that one. For some strange reason I had the bird and the bees talk. How did that get thrown in there? Like seriously I think I would know how it works. She even told the driver to drive around in circles until she was done.

But for some strange reason she never mentioned my brothers in any of the 'we were worried' part.

My brothers SHIT how do I explain this one to them? I'm not ready I backed up but the double doors opened.

I gulped.

I saw two orange flashes and two very fast arms warp around me. My brothers were hugging me…I hugged them back. "We thought you left again" Kaoru said lowly.

"I told you she wouldn't" Hikaru said. I could see the shocked faces of my parents. More shocked then when the maids found out we got along now.

After a rather long hug I told them I wanted to go upstairs. I walked into my room and took a long bath. I hadn't realized I would ever need this much space in the tub till now. I sunk all the way down until I was lying on the bottom of the bathtub perfectly straight.

I knew I had to go back up for air but being in warm water felt really good right now. Eventually my lungs won the fight and I went up for air.

Ryuku popped into my mind. I didn't want to think about him. Because every time I did I kept picturing his face. His perfect, perfect face his very pink soft looking lips his eyes-NO! I wasn't going to think about him.

I got out of the tub quickly, like leaving that place would make me stop having these thoughts. I slipped into the only PJ's I found in my closet. The rest of my nightwear where nightgowns.

When I walked back into my room something caught my attention. A pink bear that was sitting among all the other stuffed animals I had.

That bear that didn't have any meaning in my life till now. I picked it up looking at it. Someone had given this to me a long time ago a secret admirer…I guessed that back then. But I didn't care enough to acknowledge the presence of it. Now I was 100% sure who had given it to me. I sat in the middle of my bed looking at it. I felt a blush creep to my face.

Did he actually have feelings for me? I don't think he still does, it's been so long. I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling. He probably doesn't even like me anymore…not that he ever…?

'I've missed you' those words echoed in my head. He missed me so does that mean he just might…I couldn't think if I pictured Honey liking me Ryuku's face came into my mind.

My heart started accelerating thumping louder as I pictured his face so close to mine. Did I want my first kiss to be with my best friend? This was so confusing who did I actually have feelings for? Ryuku seemed to take up more space in my mind.

My eyelids felt heavier. But what about Honey….I hugged the stuffed animal closer to me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I felt like I was falling down I tried to catch myself but I realized I was still on my bed. Ugh I hate waking up like that I hate it hate it hate IT! The second that I think I don't feel anything under me I freak out.

"Ke, ha" I heard someone snickering I turned to the left to see Hikaru. Hmm when did he come in?

"Ha I just came to check if you were awake ha" He said. He must have seen my little incident. I looked over to my clock it was 12:00. Twelve! Wow I really slept in.

I yawned as Kaoru came into my room. Unlike Hikaru he had a serious face.

"Hey, what's up?" I said as he closed the door. "We know you really weren't with Haruhi, well not for the whole time you were gone." He said. Hikaru stopped his giggling. "Oh yeah Honey came over last night just before mom and dad came."

"And you know what he told us?" They said in union. My eyes grew wide.

"W-hat did he tell you?" I said trying to sound normal if Honey came over yesterday then they knew everything.

"We know you were with him then ran off where did you go?" Again in union they said getting closer to me.

"Oh! I have to go to the bathroom" I said quickly getting up." They grabbed both my arms and pulled me back down.

"So uh" Kaoru started.

"Who is this Ryuku?" Hikaru finished with a devilish smirk.

**There's only two ways they could have found that out XD The next chapter will have the whole Host Club I promise! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Surprise surprise! So anyways here's the next chapter now that wait wasn't so long right? Well anyways some people took this off of there favorites & alerts so who ever is still reading this is for you! There is also a poll in my profile about this story it's called: 'Who should Hanako's first kiss be?' and you can choose which guy should steal her first kiss! Vote now…or else just kidding a vote will be nice though. Enjoy and review!**

HOW THE HELL DID THEY KNOW ABOUT HIM! That's when I noticed something in Hikaru's hand. A white piece of wrinkled paper.

'_Call me_' Ryuku had whispered in my ear slipping the paper in my hand. I could feel my face get hot. Hikaru looked at the paper in his hands they both read the number out loud.

"Are you going to tell us?" They said together. "Or are we going to find out through your sleep talking?" My face got redder if that was possible I felt like I was radiating heat off to them. I slapped a hand over my mouth like if that would undo what I had said.

WHAT EXCALY HAD I SAID?

I didn't even want to know I couldn't even look at them. This was so embarrassing. Me, sleep talking about Ryuku?

Suddenly my door flew open my mother stood in the doorway. Yes a distraction! I quickly snatched the paper out of Hikaru's hand and stood up. "Heymom!" I said way too fast. I walked towards her not daring to look back at my brothers. "Um I'm really hungry I'll be in the kitchen" I said so only she could here I edged my self around her so I could get out. I bolted down the hallway to the guestroom still in my pajamas.

I closed the door behind me and went into the bathroom to wash up. I splashed some water on my face to make my blush die down a bit.

Sleep talking great…WAIT did I do that before?

"Argh!" I yelled ruffling my hair. My stomach grumbled I sighed well guess I should go eat.

I went down to the kitchen keeping an eye out for both Kaoru and Hikaru. I successfully managed to get into the kitchen without seeing them I ate breakfast or was it lunch? Oh well I'm still eating cereal.

I was sitting inside the kitchen where all the chefs were, wonder when they came back.

I knew eating out in the ding room was way to risky so for now I'll just have to avoid it. I tried to cook up an excuse about my sleep talking but there was just no way out of it. What excuse could I make for blurting a guy's name out in my sleep? I blushed and just focused on my cereal.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I sneaked down the hallway I'm pretty sure I was looking like a ninja. I was heading towards the work out room. That's somewhere they won't see me and I do need to get some exercise.

I walked in to see a small gym it was empty, I walked all the way to the back to see workout clothes, five sections of them. One for each of us I took out a tank top and some tight shorts and went to change in the bathroom. I got on the exercise bike first.

_10 minutes later_

"I'm really"-pant-"out of"-pant-"shape" I said exhausted. I then got on the treadmill for a warm up lap.

"Hanako?" I jumped up I almost fell down but luckily I jumped off the moving treadmill.

"Iswearitdidn'tmeananything!" I said in high speed turning around to face my mom who had an eyebrow raised. Oh…

"Didn't mean what?" She said walking closer to me. I looked behind her to make sure Hikaru and Kaoru weren't with her. But they weren't I sighed in relief.

"Nothing" I said looking at her.

"Well anyways I've been looking for you. You're grounded." She said plainly. "Starting next weekend you'll come with me to work until further notice." She pulled out something from her pocket, a cell phone. She placed it in my hand.

"It drove me crazy not knowing where you were." She said she then turned and walked out.

GROUNDED REALLY! That's not fair I blew some hair out of my face but who gets grounded and a cell phone at the same time?

I have a strange mother…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I had successfully avoided Kaoru and Hikaru the whole day and I must say I was proud of myself I was never the sneaky type. Now just to make sure I won't talk at night I found a pink handkerchief. I wrapped it around my head and over my mouth. I know that sounds crazy but now if I sleep talk you won't be able to make out what I say right?

Well hopefully I don't look too crazy…I waited nervously for sleep to come hopefully to pair of read heads don't show up instead. I turned onto my side to see Honey's pink bear. Which reminded me of cake great now I want some maybe I should just wait for the morning…

_I was sitting down in a field was I having a picnic? Everything looked foggy I tried to look around more but for some reason I couldn't or didn't want to. But I could still see I was in a clearing surrounded by trees. A person's outline came from the fog in front of me. They were short, it was Honey for some reason I didn't look away when he looked straight at me with his hazel eyes. I didn't move when he came closer to me._

_He sat down in front of me I couldn't look away from his face. I examined every detail. He didn't look so innocent, there was mischief in his eyes. He had devilish smirk plastered on his face. He leaned closer to my face his body brushed against mine. Our lips touched I opened my mouth his tongue slipped in, we kissed like our lives depended on it. I knew I should push him away but half of me really was enjoying this._

My head hit something hard that something hard was the floor. But what the hell was that! Me and Honey?-! How could my brain even process that? Why did my mind let that become a dream!

I realized I was still on the floor I got up to see it was 7:00 no use in sleeping now. I looked around to see my room empty. I felt something on my mouth I still had the handkerchief on.

I untied it and went to take a shower the dream was still fresh in my mind. I could still picture his face his lips on mine WAIT it's not even real! Why am I having perverted dreams! I stepped on something slippery and fell.

"Oww" Note never walk inside the shower. I thought getting up trying not to slip again.

I stepped out and changed into my uniform. My hairstylist was already there waiting for me I sat down and let him do his thing.

My phone vibrated I picked it up from my dresser and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"_Hey little sister_" I almost dropped my phone. It was my brothers. "_Still sleep talking?_" They said. I snapped the phone shut. Was I still sleep talking! Oh no but I had the handkerchief on!

"Done~" My hairstylist said. I checked the time I was going to be late for school! I grabbed my bag and raced downstairs saying a quick thanks to my hairstylist on the way out.

"Good morning Miss Hitachiin would you like anything to eat?" One of the maids said.

"No thanks" I said racing past her. I ran downstairs almost tripping but luckily I cached myself. My brothers were no where in sight but my phone kept vibrating. I was afraid to see who it was.

I opened the door and saw my driver waiting for me in the front. He opened the door for me. I jumped inside quickly.

"Hey, Hanako!" I heard someone say. My eyes widened.

"Come on we should get going!" I told him.

"But-"

"Drive drive drive!" I said. He shrugged and we finally drove out. Oh that is so coming back to bite me in the ass.

"What's the rush?" he said.

"It's-I'm going to be late" I said before anything else slipped out. He nodded.

"Why do you dress like a guy?" He said.

"You don't want to see the girl's uniform."

"Actually I think I do"

"Trust you don't" I said laughing. "It's pretty damn ugly."

"That bad?"

"Yup!"

"Well we're here" He said he was about to get out.

"No, its okay I'm in a rush." I opened the car door waving goodbye to him.

I checked the time five minutes till the bell rang. I quickly walked to my classroom. When I opened the door I saw everyone already there. Even my brothers…wait how did they get here before me?

They both stopped bothering Haruhi and looked up at me. With grins stretching from ear to ear. I gulped w-what were they planning?

I moved my desk a little more to the front and when I mean 'a little more' I mean a lot. Some eyebrows raised but I shook them off. I sat down and to my surprise we were taking a POP quiz. What a perfect way to start off a Monday…

The room was pretty quite my phone vibrated once twice then it exploded with non stop vibrating. Everyone looked back at me I could hear my brothers snickering in the back. I sighed and gave everyone in front of me my famous glare. I could see the guys shiver and turn around but the girls swooned.

I took out my phone and tried to turn it off I could see some of the text messages:

Kaoru: _What are u doing?_

Hikaru: _Why can't you pick up your phone?_

Kaoru: _Why did you drive away when I was calling you?_

Hikaru: _Can't you here it ringing?_

Kaoru & Hikaru: _You can't avoid us forever._

I bit my lip they were right and showing it I couldn't avoid them forever. I barely turned it off when someone snatched it out of my hand.

It was the teacher fuck…

"You'll get this back at the end of the day." He said strictly.

"Yeah, sure" I said he was actually doing me a favor. Everything else went on like normal until lunch had to come. I have to escape from them some how but nothing came to my mind.

_Ding Dong_

Everyone got up; I shot up from my chair. I didn't turn around to face my brothers.

"Hanako" I heard Haruhi say.

"Um what is it?" I said not turning around.

"Your-" I spun around quickly covering Haruhi's mouth and dragging her to the corner of the room.

"Keep the bag for a while say it's yours and whatever you do don't let them see what's inside!" I whispered to her.

"Umm okay" She said. I turned around slowly to face my brothers who were surprisingly still near there desks.

I gulped there going to make fun of me I just know it why else would they be so calm now. I shouldn't have run away from them in the morning...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lunch was a nightmare…well at least the day is over and I think they will finally stop talking about my sleep talking since both of them stopped when I asked them what they would be doing after school. They're hiding something big and I'm going to find out today no matter what.

Half of the class was already gone as my brothers were. Haruhi stayed to give me my backpack with all my things in it. I thanked her for keeping it the whole day and not letting them see inside it.

As I was packing up I noticed something left on Kaoru's desk. A note book, his note book. I picked it up and flipped through it. There was nothing but work. I sighed I could have fallowed them out but they sneaked away.

I heard rustling behind me I turned around to see the girl who fainted last week. We were the only ones left in the classroom. I looked down at the notebook maybe she knew something?

"Excuse me" I said. She yelped in surprise and looked up, she had a slight blush. "Umm do you happen to know where my brothers are?" She immediately looked away. She knew something.

"U-um I have to go I'm sorry." She turned and quickly finished packing.

"W-wait" I said in a troubled voice I wasn't going to let her get away. She quickly turned around. Okay I know two things. One this girl obviously likes me. And two I might have to seduce her for the answer but how the hell do I do that? Oh well here goes nothing.

"I really need to know" I said looking away. Okay girls like shyness in a guy right? Hmm maybe if I got closer I walked forward and tripped on my bag and ended up closer to her then I planned to be.

"You know you look cuter closer up." I couldn't believe I was saying this. She breathed out dreamily. Wait why is she closing in? My eyes widened oh no no no no! I backed up.

"Sorry to have bothered you, I'll just go look for my brothers I'll find them eventually." I said putting a hand on my neck looking away.

"No! I know where they are." Finally! That was a close call though. I almost kissed her!

"F-fallow me" She stuttered. I picked up both of my bags and Kaoru's notebook. It was a pretty awkward walk I was glad when we stopped. I looked at the double doors. The sign said it was a music room. I didn't know they played an instrument. I opened the door and I was almost thrown back at how many girls there were.

"This looks like a host club." I mumbled. The girl next to me looked like she was having a fit with herself. I walked further into the room nobody seemed to notice me. I recognized some of the girls who were here.

I heard familiar voices, my brother's voices. I turned around to see them holding each other way too close like, like...lovers.

"The only one that's going to be undressing you tonight is me." Hikaru said to Kaoru seductively.

WHAT?

Something slipped from my fingers my bags slipped off my shoulder making a loud thump.

They both turned around as for most of the girls. My brothers were were-they're into each other! Like that! But but-GAH! Is that what they were hiding? They both looked shocked they exchanged looks I haven't seen before and got up and walked towards me.

I tried to pick up my things but they kept slipping out. They were closer now all the girls they were with looked at me.

"I-I-I didn't see a-anything" I was stuttering so bad I backed away from them leaving my things behind. "I-I-I'll just go" I walked towards the door or what I thought was the direction to the door my head was spinning did I just really see that? I bumped into someone I looked down to see it was Honey…HONEY OF ALL PEOPLE! I pictured his face so close to mine kissing me in that dream. My whole body heated up and I fell backwards all I could hear where the girls gasping before everything went dark and quite.

I felt so comfortable I was laying on something soft I tried to open my eyes. I saw two orange blobs. I closed my eyes again and opened them fully. I saw my two brothers really close up to me.

"Ahh!" I screamed and fell off the couch.

"We can explain!" They both said.

"U-uh explain what?" I said nervously not looking at them. I spotted Honey and we made eye contact butterflies started tickling my stomach and I broke our gaze feeling embarrassed.

"It's all an act!" They both said as I got up. Haruhi gave me a glass of water.

"An act?" I said. They explained the brotherly love they do for the customers in this host club.

"Oooh!"I said totally getting them.

"Excuse me not to be rude but…WHO ARE YOU?" I tall blonde guy with violet eyes said.

"I think I could be some assistance to that." Kyoya said. He was holding his black note book. The blonde guy looked over at him as did everyone else.

He smirked and started. "Hanako Hitachiin fifteen years old, the youngest in her family. She ran away from home at the age of twelve. During the three years she was gone she was a straight A student at her pervious school. She was also known as Hana The Best Female Fighter in her neighborhood best known for defeating two guys in a fight. Worked at Momo's also known as hostess club. And lived alone with Ryuku Hayashi for three years who has some criminal records." He closed his black notebook.

My eyebrow twitched WHERE DID HE GET ALL THAT INFORMATION? And Ryuku has criminal records I didn't even know that…

"YOU LIVED ALONE WITH A GUY FOR THREE YEARS!" Hikaru and Kaoru both shouted at me. There voices shocked me.

"Hey! What's wrong with that!" I yelled back.

"EVERYTHING!"

"Everything? Like what?"

"If I must say it does look pretty bad in your part." Kyoya said. I looked over at him.

"And what is that supposed mean?" I said getting angrier.

"I'm just saying a girl living alone with a guy; people will just assume the obvious." My eyes widened what did he take me for? A whore? I marched towards him and back slapped him. He stumbled backwards and fell on his ass. I balled up my fist. I wasn't done here. I moved forward but someone held me back. I turned to see it was my brothers. I turned back to Kyoya.

"How dare you! What kind of girl do you take me for?" I yelled down at him. His glasses where askew.

I tried to calm down I didn't want to hurt my brothers but damn did Kyoya piss me off.

"No Hanako. How. Dare. You." Kyoya said getting up. "You're in no place to act like this." He smirked adjusting his glasses. Why was he FUCKEN smirking?

"Or have you forgotten the favor I did for you." The favor what favor-oh no. My face fell in realization.

"Ah, I see you remember. I would like to have a word with your sister, Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Are you sure about that!" The tall blonde said in a worried tone. "What if she kills you!" He said over dramatically.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said. "Nothing will happen right Hanako?" He asked. I was getting mad again but I just nodded.

"Can you guys please let me go." I told my brothers in a different tone. I wouldn't take my anger on out on them just because I was mad at Kyoya.

"Are you sure you're going to be in control." Kaoru said.

"Yeah" I assured him. They let me go and I turned to face Kyoya again. The violet eyed guy was pointing at me in shock.

"Did you see that Haruhi! She changed moods so quick!" I ignored him and glared at Kyoya.

"Let's go talk somewhere privet." He said. I didn't say anything as I fallowed him out of the room and into another one that was connected to it. It looked like a storage room but it was still fancy.

"So let's get to the point shall we. First off you are in my debt."

"I never asked you for any help."

"But you sure needed it." He said. I stayed quite I _did_ need him that night I _was_ freaking out.

"Now that little slap you gave me-"

"It wasn't a little one." I cut in.

"Anyways, you shouldn't have done it. I wasn't really going to make you do this but it seems you are quite popular with the ladies. And since what your brothers tried to keep from you is now revealed…Starting tomorrow you'll be a member of the Host club."

My mouth dropped. "NO WAY!" I said loudly.

"What, you don't have a problem do you? You did work in a hostess club didn't you?"

"Do your research better. I was a WAITRESS at Momo's. There was no way I would be a hostess and THERE STILL IS NO WAY I'M BEING ANY KIND OF IT!" I was about to walk out when he spoke.

"One phone call and your trip to Haruhi's was all a lie." He said. I clutched the door handle.

Damn him I should have never taken his help ugh. What now…

**What will she do~?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I get a feeling this is one of those filler chapters everyone else talks about but anyway the next one will have something that will shock you! So enjoy this one and review please.**

What choice did I have anyway I HAD to accept. I took my hand off the door handle and turned to face him. He even had his cell phone out. Was he really going to go as far as to get me into in trouble with my parents?

"Fine" I sighed. Ugh he had me wrapped around his finger. Great just great now I have to entertain girls. But one thought still circulated around my mind.

"Is this the reason...you helped me?" I asked him looking him straight in the eye. He looked like he was caught of guard. But as quickly as that came it went and his face went back to looking serious.

"No, actually I had no idea this would happen I just let it play out until something happened." He said. We walked out of the storage room it seemed like the tall blonde and my brothers were eavesdropping on our conversation since they all quickly backed away from the door.

"Well?" The blonde said. Kyoya put his hand on my shoulder. My skin tingled under his touch I felt like smacking his hand away or flipping him over. But I just held my urges to hurt him because he still had the upper hand what if he added more to this! No way, I wasn't going to take that chance.

"Well say hello to our newest Host. Hanako Hitachiin." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said it.

"WHAT!" The entire little group in front of us said.

"Are you crazy Kyoya after what she did to you?" The blonde said. I looked over at him he flinched back like if I was going to attack at any second. Why not go with what he thinks.

"Boo" I said. He backed up in high speed. I laughed well he was funny or maybe just dumb.

"Is that true?" Kaoru said. I nodded half heartedly I didn't want to be a host. I could barely seduce that girl! So how am I supposed to seduce many others?

"Well we should explain the types of hosts we have." Kyoya said.

"Types, what types?" I asked looking back at him.

"Of course there are types!" The blonde headed guy said with excitement in his voice. He walked towards me. He put an arm around my shoulder. So he wasn't scared of me anymore?

"Why there is Mori-senpai who is the Strong, Silent Type." He said gesturing to the tallest of the group with dark hair. "Honey-senpai the Boy Lolita. Kyoya, the Cool Type, Haruhi The Natural, and your brothers the Little-Devil Type."

I looked up at him. "So what are you?" I asked noticing he had left himself out.

"Me?" He leaned down and held my chin gently. "I'm anything you want me to be, my princess." He said sweetly. His violet eyes were sparkly and full of passion.

Whoa…That's the first time a guy has ever flirted with me. I could feel my eyelids get heavier my face felt warmer. That is so romantic! Wait no I'm just a romance junkie! I took his hand off my chin trying to hide the fact that I actually enjoyed that. I must have hid it with an angry expression because he soon backed off. I cleared my throat. "Sooo I guess there is no room for me here." I said turning around to face Kyoya."It's obvious you guys have enough hosts to satisfy your customers, so I'll just be on my way!" I said hopefully.

"No." He said coldly.

Damn. "Then what 'type' could I be?" I asked.

"The Bad boy." He answered.

"THE WHAT?" Me and my brothers said in union.

"The Bad Boy Type, like I said you are popular with the ladies can you guess why?" He said. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. He pushed up his glasses. "Well most of the girls like you because you always have a scold on your face and talk back to the teacher. They see you as the rebel of the class but because of the way you treat the girls you don't scare them off. "

"Oh. Damn it." I muttered the last part. I knew I should have just cussed them all out when I had the chance. Now I'm stuck as a host and not just any normal one I have to be the 'Bad Boy Type'. See I never heard of that before maybe because at Momo's they were girls instead of guys? I lowered my head there was really no way out of it. I looked up to see Honey he was clutching his pink bunny looking straight at the blonde guy talking to Haruhi. He had a different look in his eye not the one full of innocence it looked like he was almost glaring or maybe just staring into space?

_The _CAN'T IT GO AWAY? I _mischievous look in his eyes as he leaned down and_- THAT DAMN IMAGE KEEPS COMING BACK INTO MY MIND WHY blushed even more that's what I get for staring at him for so long.

I need to look for a distraction before this blush deepness. "Why the grumpy face, my princess" Oh great like I needed this right now! Although a guy flirting with me two times in one day is awesome! NO WAIT STIOP IT!

"Um I didn't quite catch your name? "I said changing the subject I couldn't tell how my face looked like at this moment.

"Oh my apologies I'm Tamaki Suoh king of the host club."

"King?" I questioned.

"Ah, don't call him that nobody here really bothers calling him king anyway." My brothers said wrapping there warms around my waist. Tamaki's face fell his eyes got watery and he went to a dark lonely corner.

"Is he going to be okay?" I said a little concerned.

"Don't worry about it." Kaoru said.

"Yeah so tell us more about this hostess club you worked at." Hikaru said. Everyone's head snapped towards me except for Kyoya who already knew I didn't work as a hostess.

"What kind of clients did you have there hmm?" They both said.

"Hmm there were so many!" I lied. They both had shocked faces. Kyoya even looked at me.

"WHAT!" They said in union. I smiled. "There were the regulars the newbie's, shy ones." I said adding more to the lie. But I couldn't say more they looked pretty angry. I burst out laughing. "Just kidding, I was only a waitress." They looked relived. That's when I saw them both looking directly at the bag I had left at Haruhi's.

Oh no…We all ran there at the same time but luckily I got my bag first. "Well then I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." I said in a rush. I really didn't want them to see what was inside. I grabbed my other stuff and walked out of the music room. I only wished I didn't have to go back. My brothers fallowed after me dangerously close to my bag. What was in it? Well my old uniform why the hell did I put it in there anyways?

We walked towards the front of the school to see a limo already waiting there. But it wasn't mine it was there's. I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru said.

"I just remembered my phone is still in class, I should go get it."

"No the teacher is long gone so why don't you just ride with us." They said in union. I gulped well I suppose it's better then walking home…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It wasn't at all better! The whole ride they kept trying to see what was inside. Hikaru even unzipped it a little but I zipped it back before he could see inside of it. The only reason they had stopped trying to sneak a peek was because I had promised them they would get to see what was inside it after dinner.

It was dinner now and they both had devilish smirks looking straight at me. Curiosity probably eating away there impatience since they weren't even touching their food. For some reason I pictured them as cats waiting for the mouse to come out of the whole in the wall.

I didn't even have a chance to take my uniform out of the bag since they fallowed me upstairs keeping an eye on the bag. I had to lock it away inside a trunk since they demanded I changed in the bathroom while they guarded it. I'm surprised I didn't catch them picking the lock or something.

My mom and dad kept looking back and forth between us. With the aura in the air it felt like any sudden movement would make them prance at me. I lifted my arm up and their eyes quickly darted to my arm. I smirked as I grabbed the salt. I could stay here and eat all night if I had to but I knew I had to show them sooner or later.

"Can I be excused?" I said getting up.

"Us too!" Hikaru and Kaoru said shooting up from their chairs.

"Uh okay..." My dad said. I walked out of the dinning room and felt familiar hands hold mine. They ran upstairs excitedly the only reason I kept up with them was because if I didn't I would be dragged on my face to my room.

I sighed when they swung the door open. They let go of my hands and I dug for the key in my pocket. The moment of truth has finally come! I said dramatically in my head. As I felt the icy touch of the key.

I sighed and dragged my feet to where the trunk was and unlocked it. I took the bag out and walked to my bed Hikaru and Kaoru hot on my trail.

I unzipped the bag and was about to take out something that wasn't the uniform when pale hands grabbed the very thing I was trying to hide.

There eyes grew wide as they saw the traditional black and white maid's uniform.

"They made you wear something like this…" Hikaru said lowly and deadly. Was it really that bad?

"Why..why exactly does it have to be THIS SHORT!" Kaoru said a little loudly. I grabbed the uniform from them and tossed it behind me.

"Moving on." I said avoiding the look they were giving me I randomly took out anything.

"Who's that with you?" Kaoru said.

I looked down to see I was holding a picture that had all my friends with me.

"Oh they're my friends. Here" I said giving them the photo. "The one on the left is Mai the one next to her is Amaya, me, and Akiko."

"This is a cheap looking photo." They both said.

"Stop focusing on the quality of things!" I said. "Look if the picture looks too cheap for your liking…then we don't have to see them." I said getting happy.

"No!" They both said. I sighed and took out more photos.

"So this is where you worked?" Hikaru asked looking at one of the pictures I took at work.

"Yeah…" I said with a blush on my face. I really didn't want them to see that one.

"They never asked you to be a hostess?" Kaoru said.

"Well no because I didn't meet the age requirement you had to be 17 and over to work as a hostess."

"Oh" They both said. Hikaru picked up another picture. His eyebrows rose up Kaoru leaned over to see what he was looking at.

"So this is Ryuku?" They both said looking at it.

"Huh?" I said they both turned the picture over I laughed a little. It was the picture of me looking annoyed as Ryuku used my hair to see how he looked with long orange hair. At that time my hair was pretty long.

"Yeah that him…" I said taking the photo. I realized I was in front of my brothers and broke out of the daze I was about to go into.

The rest of the night I told them about the rest of the pictures and the rest of the things inside my bag.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I tugged at my tie making it looser this whole day passed like a blur. You know one of those days were you get up one second and the next second it's already time to go to the host club to entertain girls when you're a girl yourself. No? Well maybe Haruhi has this feeling all the time. I fiddled more with my tie I was so nervous what do I do? What do I say?

I felt an arm softly cup my face. "What are you worrying your pretty little face about?" Tamaki said in the tone I just liked. I felt myself relax. Someone pulled me away from him.

"Stop romancing our sister." My brothers said. "Perv." Hikaru added.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Tamaki yelled. I just edged away from them I could feel an argument coming.

"Do you really like what he does to you?" I turned around to see Haruhi.

"Only what he says" I clarified. "I'm not exactly in love with him I just like they way he say things."

"Really I find it annoying." She said putting her bag down.

"I don't, he's actually the first guy to ever flirt with me!" I said getting excited looking up at nothing.

"The club is about to open." Kyoya said breaking me out of my thoughts. Wait, wasn't I worried about something…I can't entertain girls!

"Alright everyone get in place." Tamaki said.

"Place? What place?" I asked. Kyoya sighed.

"When the club opens we always welcome all of our guests."

"That's right stand next to your brothers and look annoyed!"

"Huh? Who said that?"

"It's Renge." My brothers said. I turned around to see a girl with a microphone.

"Yes I've seen it!" She said talking into the microphone. "The Host Club's very own Bad Boy!" She kept rambling on.

"Just do what she says it usually turns out alright." My brothers whispered to me. She grabbed me by the arm and pushed me next to my brothers. "Alright put your hands into your pocket and look away from everyone entering. Don't say welcome just say yeah at the end! This will make them curious and want to request you!" She said excitedly. I just nodded and did what she said since I didn't have anything else to do.

After the room started filling with girls I walked to my section of the room. With Renge walking next to me giving me more instructions. Her voice was starting to get annoying now.

"Okay you are going to be the physical type."

"Huh?" I questioned lazily.

"I mean don't be afraid to get them, when girls see a bad boy their looking for someone who can take them over the edge." She lectured. I thought it over so they wanted to be treated roughly?

"But that's not what Kyoya told me-"

"Don't listen to him I know what I'm talking about!" She said interrupting me which really pissed me off.

"Yes that's it!" She said getting in font of me. "Oh and one more thing make yourself hard to get for your guest."

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does."

"No it fucken doesn't."

"Please refrain from using any foul words Hanako." Kyoya said passing by.

"Yeah well you can just suck it." I said walking away. I sat down on the couch and rested my arms on top of it. Fuck it I'll just do a very poor job at it and make them loose customers. Let's see if they want me for there host club then. I could feel myself evilly smirk at nothing I put my feet up on the coffee table. Anger is such a good emotion…

**P.S I don't hate Renge. **

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't know about you guys but I'm starting to like Kyoya a lot more now even if my character hates him XD So now I'm debating who she should end up with any suggestion guys? I already spilt the plot up, it can go two totally different directions. Either with Kyoya or Honey even if it shows her with one of them it doesn't mean she's going to end with them. Also Kyoya is winning in my poll on who she should kiss first! Yeah late but you can hear my rambling at the end of the chapter XP**

I tilted my head back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling sighing very loudly and noticeably.

"Nice work Hanako." Kyoya said from across the room typing heavily on his laptop probably subtracting money from Haruhi's debt or typing in how much money the host club made today. It has been two damn weeks since I've been a host. I acted the foulest and the meanest I could. I ignored the girls who talked to me. I even glared at some of them. BUT THEY JUST KEPT COMING BACK! Who knew girls from Ouran liked it rough. I didn't even dare touch any of them. But most of the girls I got were daring ones.

After the first week I began to loosen up a bit so the mischievous ones could go away but I was almost stolen my first kiss a couple of times because of that. Then if that wasn't enough two more girls came along. It's like I can't get out of it! I act mean girls request me I act nice even more girls come! I felt like I was about to explode I really hate Kyoya right now…

But what was weird was that the girl from my class never requested me. Oh well I'm glad she didn't like me like that. For the first time I liked being wrong about something. I sat for a couple of seconds looking at the wall AHHHH! I screamed inside my head. I don't like being here because of Kyoya just knowing he has control over me ugh! I could feel my hands ball up into fists. And…Honey who I haven't even talked to since two Saturdays ago, I try to avoid him most of the time just so there wouldn't be any awkwardness around us.

Although there were some good things about being in this club. I got to be with my brothers and get flirted with every other day!

Man I really need a boyfriend…

"Thinking about Tamaki little sister." My brothers said sitting on the couch across from me.

"Not in that way." I said.

"So you were." They said smirking. I looked away from them bad idea. I was looking straight at Honey now. I haven't made eye contact with him since I joined this club. My heart raced my legs felt weak but why? Why was I feeling like this?

"You never told us." Hikaru whispered into my left ear.

"What you did at Honey-senpai's house…" Kaoru finished sitting next to me.

"Nothing..really" I said successfully keeping my voice calm. Now that I thought about it nothing really happened except for the whole confessing he sort of watched…me part which didn't really creep me out. And besides they can't assume the worst since Honey looks like a child.

I could see everyone already leaving the club earlier then usual. Kyoya was no where in sight when did he leave? I looked around that's strange everyone usually stays here a little longer. The only ones left in the room were: me, Haruhi, and my brothers.

They slowly got off the couch, "Lead Haruhi out." I gave them a confused look. "Trust us." They both said walking out. I shrugged. I walked over to Haruhi.

"Are you ready?" I said swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah." She said looking around. We walked out of the music room and downstairs some people where still here. We were almost at the entrance when someone pulled my arm back.

"What are you doing Hitachiin?" One of my 'customers' said in a curious five year old innocent voice even though we both knew this bitch wasn't innocent at all. She pushed her body closer to mine, I could feel certain body parts I wasn't suppose to be feeling.

"Nothing, just going home." I said rolling my eyes at her. I tried to get my arm free from her, Haruhi waited for me farther up ahead. She's lucky her customers aren't this friendly with her.

"Don't be like that." She wined.

"Don't be like what-" I stopped at mid sentence when I saw my brothers grab Haruhi from each arm. A black limo rolled up, the window rolled down revealing Tamaki. My brothers dragged Haruhi inside. I raised an eyebrow when my brothers walked towards me and Miki.

"Sorry Miki, but we're going to barrow our brother now." They said, Hikaru grabbed my free arm. But she didn't show any signs of letting go. I gave her a long glare. She smirked and let go.

"Fine see you later." She said in her real voice. She let go of my arm and walked away.

"So where are we going?" I asked my brothers. They both smirked.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So Kyoya's family owns all this?" I said to myself looking around.

"Yup!" My brothers chimed dragging Haruhi with them, Kaoru was holding my hand. I felt bad for Haruhi though, who looked like she hated the situation she was in. We passed a Tiki statue.

That's when I saw our twin maids and behind them was the changing room.

Changing room…oh no! I backed up they were waaay too touchy when they dressed you! Kaoru pushed me to the front along with Haruhi.

"Here, do what you got to do." They said in unison.

"Okay we'll do what we can!" The one on the left said.

"Miss Fujioka, Miss Hitachiin. Just fallow me." The one on the right said with a sharp scary stare.

"B-but why?" Haruhi said nervously backing up. They reached out to grab us.

"Don't touch me" I growled. They sweat dropped and attacked Haruhi instead. I waved goodbye to her as they shut the door to the changing room. I could hear Haruhi's complains as the maids probably undressed her. "Why didn't you go in?" They asked.

"Because I can get dress myself…it's kind of creepy when someone else does it for you." I said backing away from the door afraid they might have the courage to come back out. "Besides I'll change later."

"Well okay but we brought some wigs!"

"What why?" I asked.

"I think Renge is here." Kaoru whispered to me looking around.

"Oh okay." I walked off just when Tamaki walked towards the changing room. I looked around more this place really looked tropical nothing like Japan. But it's starting to get warm under this uniform. I tugged at the collar.

"Need some shade?" I turned around to see Kyoya sitting under an umbrella. I sighed.

"Sure." I walked over to the empty chair next to him. He was wearing a light purple tropical shirt and some shorts.

"Would you like something to drink? Pineapple juice perhaps?"

"You have anything else?" I asked lazily.

"Like what?"

"Like liqu-nevermind I'll take some pineapple juice!" I said grabbing the drink next to me. Hopefully he didn't catch that.

"Sooo Kyoya I've done a great job like you said right?"

"Right" He answered.

"So um…can I get out now?" I asked nervously.

"No." He answered coldly.

"But wwhhyyyy!" I whined like a little girl kicking my feet at nothing in frustration.

He just rose an eyebrow up before answering. "You have brought a lot of new customers in."

"But have you seen them!" I almost shouted. "There just so-I don't know? Touchy!"

"Can you handle them?" He asked.

"Well yeah." I answered.

"Then there's no problem." He said closing his eyes and lying back on his chair. Damn it! I should have answered no…

"There's no problem." I mocked him.

"Don't be childish." He said sipping more pineapple juice. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't even know what it's like." He opened his eyes. "Really? You forget I'm also a host."

"Not the 'Bad Boy Type' ''

"That's just a title." He answered.

"Really?" I said getting up let's just see how he reacts to a minute in my shoes.

"What are you doing Ootori?" I said in an innocent voice. Girls asking the obvious in annoying voices. Check.

He just looked up at me with an expressionless face. I pouted when he didn't answer. Fake sad face. Check.

"Why aren't you answering?" I said running my fingers up his arm. Getting closer. Check.

I smirked mischievously. Raveling your true face. Check.

He still wasn't responding to anything. I put my hand on his right shoulder and the other on the chairs arm rest I climbed on him, my knee was in between his legs on the chair. Personal space invaded. Check…WAAAAAIT A MINUTE! WHAT AM I DOING?

I could feel a blush forming on my face. I was about to get off when he grabbed my left wrist that was on the arm rest. I lost balance and fell forward I couldn't stop myself. He grabbed my shoulder just when our lips where centimeters apart. O-M-G THAT WAS CLOSE! I let my head fall but that just made our foreheads touch.

Takashi's P.O.V

"Are you ready Takashi!" Mitsukuni asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I answered. We both walked to the pool already in our swimwear. He bounced around happily I smiled down at him without him knowing. If he was happy then I was too and that was it. There was no room for anyone else right now.

As we approached the pool I could see two figures in the distance. One had gotten up. It was Hanako, still in her uniform. She climbed on top of someone else.

Kyoya.

They were getting dangerously close and we were to. I could see Mitsukuni still hadn't noticed them since he was still bouncing around joyfully. I stop and turned around to face him blocking his line of vision to them.

"Didn't you forget something Mitsukuni." I said. He stopped bouncing and looked up at me with big curious eyes.

"Like what?" He asked.

"You're swimming ring."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Taka…shi" He said, his face fell as he stared past me looking straight ahead. I looked back to see Hanako and Kyoya even closer then before there foreheads were even touching now. Even from this distance I could see Hanako blushing.

I saw Mitsukuni try to look away and hide the sadness in his eyes but he failed to do both. "I'll just go get it alone." He said turning back and heading back to the changing rooms.

I wanted to respect what he had said but I didn't want to leave him when he was like this. Through all the years I never knew why he liked her so much. To me she looked just like any other girl pretty yeah but I still couldn't see it. I looked back at them they were now laughing.

If only she knew what she meant to Mitsukuni. Because you just can't like someone that long and not love them I walked back to the changing rooms to see how he was doing.

Hanako's P.O.V

I was dying of embarrassment how could I have that much courage to actually do this? I'm frozen I can't move form this spot. Such an embarrassing one too!

"He, ha" He chuckled. I looked at him confused why was he laughing? I moved slightly back yay I can move again! He was still laughing I started laughing too it was one of those cautious laughs.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Showing you what my ha customers do." I laughed.

"You do know you're the Bad Boy Type you can't let them handle you like that." He said getting a little serious now. "Do what Renge told you, get physical with them." He cleared his throat….

"You're still on me." He said plainly after a moment had passed. Oh…OH! I got off at high speed.

"Well…I'm going to change…now." I said edging away and heading to the dressing rooms. I could see everyone coming out already. I tired not to think about what just happened.

"Hey Hanako where you going?" Kaoru asked. I turned around.

"I-I'm going to go change." I said nervously thankfully Hikaru was already going in the water or he would have questioned that stutter. I found the changing room and quickly went in. Okay in here no one can see me I felt my face heat up. "Why did I do that!" I said loudly stomping around the room. I put my palm on my forehead.

"Good thing we didn't kiss" I said. "Me and Kyoya kiss?" I yelled. "Yeah right like that will happen any time soon." I smirked reassuring myself that nothing would ever happen between us. How would that work out? I freaking hate him for making me a damn host! I turned to around my eyes widened when I saw all the swimsuits in the room. I looked around to see the wigs my brothers had mentioned it was hard to miss since there was a big sign above them that said: For Hanako. I sighed and looked back over at the gazillion swimsuits a black bikini cached my eye.

I locked the door and started undressing. The two piece I choose had two pink fuchsia bows on each side of my hips. There was also one in the middle of my chest that was also pink matching the strings I tied behind my neck.

I looked over at the wigs and sighed why do I have to wear one? I haven't even seen Renge! I choose a regular medium sized one and put it on lazily but still not made it look like it was obviously a wig. I looked at myself in the mirror I haven't been in a swimsuit in a long time. I put on some sandals and stepped out. It felt way better being in a bikini then a uniform. I could see Hikaru and Kaoru in the distance along with Haruhi and Tamaki.

Even from where I was standing I could see my brothers picking on Tamaki already. I sighed. "Guys leave Tamaki alone." I said putting a hand on both there shoulders. They turned around slowly there eyes went wide.

"Who is that?" Tamaki said pointing at me.

"What do you mean by 'who is that'?" I said. He tilted his head then his eyes popped out. "HANAKO!"

"Yes?" I said.

"B-but you y-your-" He got faced palmed by Hikaru.

"Quit looking at her that like that." He said. Someone wrapped a towel around my body, I didn't have time to lift my arms they got strapped down by the towel.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I said trying to hop over to Hikaru and Kaoru because I couldn't even walk in this. My whole body was trapped in side the towel. "How am I going to be able to swim in this?" I said.

They shrugged. "Figure it out." Really? It's freaking hot and being wrapped in a towel like a burrito wasn't making things any cooler. I hoped over to the shade muttering under my breath. That's when I spotted Kyoya still sitting under the same chair. I smirked and hoped over to him.

"Hey, help me get out of this." I said looking back at my brothers who weren't looking this way.

"I don't know if that would be okay with your brothers." He replied. I just stared at him.

"You don't really care about that." I stated.

He sighed and got up from his chair. He ran his fingers through the fabric dangerously close to my chest. "Ah, here they folded it pretty tight." He said I felt the towel loosen I could breath much better now.

"Thanks." I said taking off the towel completely feeling a lot cooler but it would be a lot better if I wasn't wearing the wig. "Hey is Renge even here?" I asked Kyoya.

"Ha ha ha ha!" The high ear piercing voice of Renge answered my question. Even from where I was standing I could here her rambling. I sighed I really wanted to go swim but I had to pass Renge and I really didn't want to know how loud she really was.

I heard a gasp. "Who is that!" I assumed she must have been pointing at me I turn around to see her a few inches in front of me and sure enough she was pointing at me.

"Hey R-"

"THIS is my girlfriend." Kyoya interrupted me. My jaw slightly dropped I WAS HIS-WHAT! I could see my brothers shocked faces behind her. Tamaki was mouthing something over and over it looked like he was saying 'when'. I looked over at Kyoya who was smirking. I looked over at Renge who didn't seem to notice the atmosphere around her.

"What's her name?" She asked. I was about to answer but it looked like Kyoya wasn't going to let me.

"Her name is Kiyomi" (1) He said putting his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. WAIT! THAT IS NOT MY NAME! My eyes widened and I blushed realizing what he had just said I didn't know anywhere else to look but down.

"She's really shy as you can see."

"Yes, well I'll be going now ta ta everyone!" She said leaving.

I looked over at Kyoya. "Get your hand off my waist." I said. He slowly took his hand off still smirking.

"I hate you so much." I said

"I know." He said with a sly smile.

"Kyoya! You never told ME!" He slapped his chest with both hands. "That YOU were going out with her!"He said pointing at me. "How come you're keeping secrets from your best friend?" Tamaki said dramatically falling over in front of us.

"Senpai, can't you see they were making it all up." Haruhi said in a bored tone. I noticed Mori and Honey were still in the pool oblivious to what just happened.

"Really Kyoya so you two are not going out?" He said looking back and forth between us.

"You don't have to worry about us going out…ever." I added. I looked over at the pool that was looking pretty good right now. Even if I just put my feet in it...

"Hey were you going?" I heard Tamaki say. Huh? I didn't even notice I was already walking to the pool. "Just to the-" I felt the familiar fabric wrap around my body again. I opened my mouth to protest but Tamaki beat me.

"See! Do you know what I mean now?" he said pointing an accusing finger at my brothers. "I just wanted to protect my little girl's innocence-" He got splashed with water before he could finish his sentence.

"Ha got ya!" Hikaru said holding a water gun.

"Come on boss let's go, let's have a water gun fight." Kaoru said pumping his.

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you" Hikaru said, I sighed once again inside the burrito…I could hear my brothers say something about marrying Haruhi that got Tamaki going.

"Do you really think I'd let Haruhi marry you two?" He said pumping his water gun very fast. He glared at them. "DADDY SAYS NO!" he aimed at my brothers splashing them with water starting a war he probably wouldn't win. I tried to dodge the water they where shooting everywhere. I did want to cool off but not by being splashed in the face with water from a water gun. It was hard to really move anywhere with this. Why do my brothers know how to wrap a towel so tightly? I pushed my arms up with all my strength. I could feel the towel loosing I dropped my arms and the towel fell down. Yes victory! Now to get this damn wig off! My real hair was already getting a little longer so having a wig on made my head very hot. I dropped the wig on my towel, Renge was gone so it didn't really matter if I had it on.

"Ah!" I heard someone yell I turned to my right to see Tamaki sliding towards me on a banana peel. I was about to jump out of the way but he knocked me back into the pool with the current. The water slapped my face and sent me hurtling back but someone grabbed my wrist.

"You-ugh have to swim against the current" My Heart started racing. It was Honey! Oh yeah I got to start kicking my feet it looked like he was having a hard time holding on to me and swimming against the current.

"Thanks" I said when I could mange swimming by myself. I noticed his hand still gripping my wrist. Suddenly the water stopped and I swam into him. I quickly turned away from him to see a huge wave. It plunged down knocking me back into the depths of the pool.

**Ah! I'm so happy after years of waiting a certain stick figure animation finally came out concluding the series! AHHH! Fist thing that got me into rock! Anyways on with 'why I didn't update' well here's the excuse SCHOOL! I had many things to do to catch up and get my grades back to A's and B's so I didn't have time to really work on this because I was either studying or writing essays and occasionally taking a peak of fan art. Thank you all for putting this story on your alerts and favorites and we can't forget those reviewers I love you guys especially ****Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki ****who was the 80****th**** reviewer for some reason I was just so excited about getting the 80****th**** review in this story.**

**1- If you guys are wondering why she blushed it's because the fake name he gave her: Kiyomi, means pure beauty I just though it would be cute! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Update! Yay! *silence* yeah okay sorry for the long wait I won't bother you with excuses but I am really sorry :/ Well in other news related to this story I closed the poll and a certain someone won Hanako's first kiss so yeah I didn't want to make it him because then he was going to say certain things that weren't supposed to be said just yet but I found a way around that so…oh I won't ruin the chapter for you guys! **

**Oh this was meant to be said in the very first chapter but I always kept forgetting I got the title for this story from the song Bleeding Mascara by Atreyu. And like always thank you for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts and favorites.**

I knew I had to get out of the water soon I don't know how much longer I can hold my breath. Why was this pool so deep anyways? If I die I'm so suing Kyoya I know that doesn't make sense but whatever! I kicked my legs as fast as I could, I could see the light above the water. My head finally reached the outside and I inhaled the air greedily. I was glad the water had calmed down so I could just float there and enjoy the air.

I looked around, I couldn't see my brothers or any of the other Host club members. I realized I wasn't even in the same place. Wait! Wasn't Honey with me? I gasped what if he was still under water! I quickly swam back down my eyes darted around for any sign of him. The bottom of the pool looked creepily dark. There wasn't any sign of him up there and he was no where to be found down here. My heart started racing what if he had d-drow-argh-no! I couldn't even bring myself think about that horrible possibility. Just getting that mental image of him not moving… I gasped inward which was a stupid thing to do water quickly went in. The water chocked me and I started to panic even more I knew panicking was bad. I swam up but pain shot up my left leg.

Shit I can't be getting a cramp now..I was almost to the surface. I could feel air hit the tip of my fingers. But this cramp wasn't going away I moved my leg slightly but that made it even worse. The current started picking up again, okay now I was really worried. I couldn't hold my breath any longer.

No I _can_ hold my breath…I…I'm so close to the surface…but I knew I was sinking, the surface of the water looked to far away now…My eyes slowly closed my lips parted I couldn't hold It anymore blackness overtook me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mitsukuni's P.O.V

I frantically looked around she was no where to be seen I had let go of her wrist when the wave crashed down on both of us. She shouldn't be far from where I am…right? I looked everywhere expecting to see her orange hair hidden between the leaves of this artificial forest. The only two colors I saw where green and brown. I ran close to the edge of the water seeing if she could still be somewhere in there. I bit my lip in frustration what if something had happened to her? I stopped running.

"No, nothing has happened to her." I tried to sound like I was sure because I really didn't know. I was trying to trick myself so I wouldn't get any horrendous thoughts. But that was getting harder by the second. I saw something stick out from the water. It was really tiny I probably would have missed it if I just ran by it.

It slowly sunk back into the water. My eyes widened as I realized that could be Hanako. I sprinted towards that area. It was her I could see her under the water I dived in hoping just hoping I was in time. I wasted no time grabbing her and pulling her up. You would think I wasn't capable of doing that but I was, out of the water and onto dry land.

My heart pounded painfully against my chest as I saw she had her eyes closed. I quickly put both my hands on her chest pushing down. My vision started to blur please don't die….I shook my head. I had to concentrate. I pushed down on her chest faster. I heard her spit out water. I hovered over her trying to get her to sit up. She was still coughing as she looked up at me with half lidded eyes.

"Whoa you're beautiful…" she said in a daze.

Huh?

Her eyes got wider. She gasped "you're alive!" She said. I was confused.

"Yeah, but you almost drowned." I said. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Huh yeah, I was just looking for you when…did I almost drown?" She asked turning to face me.

"Yeah almost…" I said. Then she did something I wasn't expecting her to do. She hugged me, she actually hugged me. My heart did somersaults, butterflies flew around my stomach twice as fast as before. I wanted to hug her back but I didn't trust myself to let her go if I did. She noticed I didn't hug her back.

"Oh sorry," She said moving away from me. "I just-thanks for saving me…" she added.

There were so many things I could have replied, my mind was so crowded I was surprised I could still remember how to breathe or think. I wanted to tell her I didn't mind her hugging me, I just wanted to tell her everything…but then I remembered her so close to Kyoya and it was her on top of him. So why would I go and tell her that I liked her when she so obviously wanted Kyoya. The only thing that escaped my lips was a quick "you're welcome." I got up.

"We should go in that direction, the water is becoming from over there." I said pointing towards the pool. Even I could hear the coldness in my own voice. I looked over at her to see her still sitting on the ground. "Are you alright" I could hear the worry in my voice. She looked up at me "Yeah, yeah I'm alright.." She said getting up. "Let's go then" she said with a smile that made me feel fuzzy inside.

I kept an eye on her as she walked. I don't think she should even be walking after she almost drowned. I looked at the ground as I walked, I felt like I was walking on an unstable bridge. I was just so nervous around her now…I thought I had gotten over that.

I opened my mouth to say something but it got stuck before I could even say a word.

"For such a relaxing looking place it sure is dangerous" She said. "Why would Kyoya bring us here?"

"I-I don't know" Yes, that was my reply a short stutter.

"I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him.." she mumbled.

"What?" I said turning to her surprised. "I thought you liked him?" I was stepping in thin ice here. I was afraid of the reply being yes. So I was surprised by the answer I got back.

"Me like him!" She said turning to face me. "Ugh no way. Wait did you hear him say I was his girlfriend?" My heart stopped for a second. She must have seen the shocked look on my face.

"No no no no! He just said I was his girlfriend because we were in front of Renge!" She said quickly. "He is in no shape or form my boyfriend, besides Kyoya isn't my type." Wait she has a type?

Hanako's P.O.V

Oh. My. Kami! Did I just tell him I have a type! Do I even have a type? I don't think so! Ugh, there goes me saying anything that comes to mind. I just really hope he doesn't have anything to reply to that. I looked over at him, oh no he does!

I could hear voices in the forest. From the looks of it Honey probably did to.

"We should go check it out" I said. We walked into the tropical forest. I moved huge leaves out of my face as we went further in.

"Hold on" He whispered. I rose an eyebrow up as he looked straight ahead. "Stay here" He mumbled running off. Wait what? Why should I stay here? Is there something going on over there? I slowly walked to the direction he took off in. People started to come into view there were nine men surrounding Haruhi and Mori. WAIT are they holding guns? I gasped they are! And they're pointing them at Haruhi and Mori! I was about to jump in when Honey's voice stopped me.

"Takashi! Haru-chan, out of the way!" I looked up to see Honey fly in holding onto a vine he kicked a guy square in the face sending him flying back, while he landed in a perfect crouch.

"What the…" I mumbled looking at Honey in amazement. How was he able to do that?

"What do you think your doing?" One of the many men said pointing his gun at him. I couldn't see Honey's face, it was hidden under the shadow his bangs made. But the half of his face that I was seeing didn't show any signs of nervousness. In fact I think he was smiling! SMILING! Who smiles when they have a gun pointed at them? It was like watching a movie I was anxious to see what would happen next I could hardly say still.

What he did next truly left me shocked. He flipped the guy over and onto the ground with a loud thud. I mean the guy was twice his size and he picked him up like nothing! He did the same with the rest of them and for every guy he flipped my jaw dropped another centimeter. I'm pretty sure my face resembled Haruhi's who looked like she couldn't believe what was happening.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with, picking on my friends is bad. Got it?" He said in an innocent sugar coated voice. My eyebrow twitched.

"Haruhi Haruhi are you alright!" I could hear Tamaki yell. I could see my brothers and Kyoya running right behind him.

"Hey! It's Tama-chan!" Honey said, once again in a five year old voice. I could see Tamaki rush to Haruhi and hug her telling her how worried he was about her. She seemed to get out of the shock quickly since she now looked annoyed. But I hadn't, my mind was still stuck on how Honey was able to beat up those guys like, like…like Ryuku.

"Senpai are you alright?" My brothers asked. "Hey where's Hanako?" They said in a worried voice. I pushed the giant leaves aside so I could step out into view. "H-here I am" I said just loud enough for them to hear. My brothers quickly came rushing over.

"Hanako are you alright?" They said hugging me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright you don't need to worry." I said smiling to reassure them. They smiled back.

"Oh, what a lovely sibling bond" I didn't have to look to know it was Tamaki who said that.

"There's one thing I want to know…how is he able to just toss these guys around like rag dolls!" I said looking over a Honey.

"Oh that" My brothers said in unison. "By the looks of it, it looks like he was holding back."

"Holding back!" This time it was both me and Haruhi who said it together but hers wasn't as loud as mine.

"Oh so you guys don't know then?" My brothers said. "The Haninozuka's are famous for their martial arts. Not only have they helped train the police and the SDF forces but they've also worked with several overseas militaries." My brothers informed us. That makes sense…Kyoya took over the story but I was half listening to him. I sneaked a glance at Mitsukuni who was looking at Kyoya. So he's probably a better fighter then Ryuku if he was holding back.

Ryuku rarely fought but that didn't mean he didn't know how to. The whole time I lived with him he had only fought at least five times compared to how many fights I got into that was nothing. But every time he did fight he never held back or showed any mercy. And I would always remember getting this incredible rush pulsing through my veins when I saw how he dominated the fight…And I sort of felt like that when I saw Mitsukuni take down all those guys…

"Hey I think she's getting a heat stroke" I could hear Kaoru say.

"No I don't think it's that." I could hear the smirk in Hikaru's voice. I looked over at him to see a grin plastered on his face. "So who is it? Kyoya?" He whispered.

"What no!" I yelled and quickly regretted it since all eyes landed on me. Even the police, who were kissing Honey's ass and saying how he is an incredible fighter.

"Uh-um we should get out of here" I said. "You know before nightfall." I was glad when all eyes were taken off me. We walked out of the tropical forest the sun was already setting or was it artificial? Maybe it was already night?

Both Haruhi and I headed to the changing rooms to get our clothes and somehow my brothers had managed to find a towel and guess who was wearing it? Yup you guessed wrong because this time I wrapped it around them let's see how they like hoping back to their changing room.

I got my clothes and just put them over my swimsuit. I was already worn out for the day. But I still couldn't believe I actually had a type! I mean I like tough guys? AND Honey fell right under that category! I shook it off it was probably nothing, well it's better for my brothers to think I like Kyoya anyways…

"Do you have a thing for Honey-senpai?" I heard Haruhi say. I turned around slowly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to sound curious and not nervous.

"Well back there in the forest I saw a glint in your eyes as you saw him."

"Oooh that" I sad nervously I was scanning my brain for any excuse. "I was admiring him because, um because he is such a good fighter!" I said.

"Oh that does make sense" Haruhi said. "Who knew he took martial arts."

"Yeah didn't see that coming" I said rubbing the back of my head. "You know since he looks so innocent and child like you wouldn't think he was able to just knock you out with one hit and-" I stopped myself realizing I was getting more excited by talking about it.

"So yeah let's go the guys are probably waiting for us." I said quickly leaving the changing room. Oh gosh I probably did have a 'thing' for him. BUT what exactly was this _thing_? And was it really that obvious? I have to stop being an open book people easily read me if they're paying enough attention..or maybe Haruhi was just that observant? Either way I have to stop doing what I do that makes people easily know what I'm thinking.

"Hey, what are you thinking about so hard?" Hikaru said wrapping his arm over my shoulder examining my face.

"Work…" I lied.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that…" Hikaru said. The truth was I had forgotten about it too. I mentally groaned. How long do I have to keep going to work with my mom?

My brothers led me to the limo as we said our goodbyes to the rest of the Host club. I avoided looking at Honey since Haruhi was probably looking at me AND I didn't want to get that 'glint' in my eyes again.

I was still thinking about tomorrow as the limo started moving. I was so tired I was already getting tired of thinking about going to work. All I did was run around finding different fabrics and being there human manikin and when I wasn't doing that I had to take phone calls from people who wanted clothes made especially for them. The only part I liked was being the manikin being a clothes designer looked hard especially since I didn't get the part of the different textures of fabric. My mom still didn't give up on trying to teach me that…

I didn't know when I had fallen asleep, my brothers woke me up telling me we were already home. I walked from the limo to the front door up the stairs and into my room in a daze. I didn't even know how I had the energy to take a shower. I put on any clothes that were already set up in the bathroom and headed to my bed. I crawled under the covers. Ah this felt so nice felt like I was floating on a cloud. Tomorrow didn't look so bad now…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Wrong. I shouldn't make assumptions. Guess the dead line for the new line of clothes stepped back two weeks. Now all the fashion designers where running around trying to get their work done in four days. But that also meant I had to work twice as hard.

So I was glad when lunch break had come mom had stayed in to work for another hour. She insisted I go to lunch since I hadn't eaten breakfast. All because my hairstylist decided to make the wig I was wearing wavy. I'll admit it I like the look.

I sighed as I walked out of the building I wasn't really familiar with this location so I didn't know where exactly I would be having lunch. So I just walked down the crowded street hoping I'd find a restaurant. Having a hand bag was a pain the only reason I had it was because: "It looks so fabulous with your violet dress!" exact words from my hairstylist. Well I guess he also kept up with fashion.

Something colorful caught my attention. I turned to see a lot of sweets lined up perfectly behind a glass window.

"Michiko's Cakes and Sweets." I said under my breath looking at the sign. I walked into the bakery to see more sweets on display. It was like my own personal paradise here. I walked over to the counter and looked at all the multicolored pastries with shinning eyes.

I went all out I asked what each of the pastries where scanning which ones looked good. In the end I had picked out 4 different pieces cake, two strawberry rolls, a melon Daifuku, and an éclair.

"Is that here or to go…?" The person working the cash register said.

"Here!" I said happily I hadn't eaten sweets in a long time. Which was actually two weeks but that was a very long time for me.

After I paid for my goodies I sat down on one of the tables that where there, some people just looked at the amount of sweets I had gotten with wide eyes. But I didn't care because it all looked too good! I first took a bite out of the White Cake it had raspberries aligned around the edge I recognized the filling was lemon butter cream. I was done with that one in a second. I looked at the second cake which was drenched in guava sauce. I took a bite and found it had a chocolate filling. I was too caught up in the taste I didn't notice someone call my name.

"Hanako?"

"Huh?" I said turning to look at the person who said my name. My eyes widened slightly as I saw it was Honey.

"Oh so it is you I didn't recognize you from the back. Your hair looks pretty."

"I uh thanks" I said touching it slightly. "W-what are you doing here?" Oh gosh I was stuttering now!

"Well this is one of my favorite bakeries" He said.

"Really? What a coincidence I was just walking by when I spotted it you know since it's my lunch break." I said. I could feel myself getting nervous. Okay just because he's my type doesn't mean I actually like him.

"Lunch break? You work?" He asked.

"Um well sort of…I help my mom out at her job but I usually just run around or be there manikin when they run out-" I stopped myself by sticking a piece of cake into my mouth I wasn't going to start blabbering like an idiot just because my crush was in front of me. Wait did I just admit he was a crush!

"You got some frosting here" He said pointing at the side of his mouth. I quickly wiped it away feeling my face start to heat up. Well that was embarrassing I thought directing my vision to his chest. Which was for once at my eye level since I was sitting down and he was standing up.

"You still have it, here" He took a napkin and took my chin with his thumb my heart raced faster with his touch as he wiped the right side of my mouth. I looked at him he was concentrating on only that spot. I hadn't noticed I was gazing into his eyes until he directed his vision towards mine. His eyes were captivating me had they always been that brown? I didn't know what I was doing until his lips were centimeters away from mine. I stopped getting closer when realization hit me hard, I was about to kiss Honey!

His lips gently captured mine unexpectedly molding together with mine perfectly I felt lightheaded his scent intoxicated me. His lips so soft I couldn't pull away willingly.

My phone rang and I jumped slightly ending the kiss. I answered the phone thankful that I had something to do.

"Sorry for interrupting your lunch but we ran out of manikins I need you over here ASAP. See you here in 10 minutes okay?" My mom hung up before I could reply and I was glad she did I don't think I could have found my voice.

"I-I have to g-go." I said probably out of reflex because I did not know where those words had come from, grabbing my bag I left without even glancing at him. I tried to process what had just happened less than a minute ago.

I had just kissed Mitsukuni…my fingers grazed my lips. "My first kiss" I whispered.

**I seriously can't write a romance I felt like the whole Honey Hanko thing was just-no. I have to start reading more romance novels…Ha what's funny though is I was listing to I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry when I wrote Honey and Hanako kissing :P Please leave a review if you can. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello lovely readers I would like to say thank you so much for the reviews I have 100+ now! I won the bet I told my sister I would get one hundred reviews in less than twenty chapters so thank you so much now she has to watch one episode of OHSHC. (She doesn't like anime). Oh I also posted a new POLL in my profile so go check it out if you want. Now enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know what just forget it it's already 20 years late…okay I'll say it, I do not own OHSHC.**

The rest of the day passed like I wasn't even here well physically yes, mentally no. Even my mom's co-workers noticed I was acting strange. But all that was in my mind was that kiss. What had _that _kiss meant? Was it even on purpose? Maybe he tripped forward?

I felt a sharp pain hit my skin that brought me back to earth. "Ow" I said rubbing my arm.

"Sorry about that," one of the tailors said. I couldn't really remember why I was being measured I was still in a daze when my mom explained it to me.

"It's alright" I sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Should I really tell her my problems I mean I barely know this lady and she's one of my mom friends….

"Just tired" I lied. She could probably tell I was lying. But I really didn't care I was already thinking about that kiss again. I was happy about it but at the same time I felt nervous and scared. What if he did that out of pity? Since I was already moving forward if he didn't kiss me it would have been awkward right? Ugh what if it was that! The rest of the day I kept contradicting myself on what that kiss actually meant. The thought of the kiss being out of pity was winning. I wish I had seen his face…maybe then I could have figured it out and I wouldn't be thinking about it this much...

It surprised me that my mom had let me out of work early. She said something about her staying to work late. Now I was heading back outside and it was only 1:45. The limo was already there parked in front. I walked down the stairs of the building. I saw the driver get out I wasn't paying much attention to him.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while." Said a very familiar voice, I looked up to see my driver grinning.

"Yeah" I said as he opened the door for me. I stepped inside he closed the door and headed to the front.

"So that's all I'm going to get one word?"

"Huh? Oh sorry it's …I really don't know." I said leaning my head against window as he started driving.

"What do you mean?" He asked concerned.

"I well um…I don't want to talk about it…" I said remembering the kiss that could have not meant anything to Mitsukuni.

"Boy problems?" He said making a turn. My eyes widened I sat up straight.

"How do you know?" I said shocked.

"Lucky guess…and I kind of saw you making out with some little kid."

"You saw! Are you stalking me? WAIT little kid!" I yelled.

"No I'm not stalking you, I have a life you know. I happen to be picking up some groceries from across that bakery and saw you in there with that kid…perv."

"HE IS NOT A KID!" I yelled. "HE'S TWO YEARS OLDER THEN ME! AND I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

"Ha ha just messing with you." He said laughing. "I know that guy isn't really a kid. He's pretty well known for his martial arts you know." He said turning back grinning at me. My fist balled up.

"I hate you!" I said getting closer to him I grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him. My eyes winded when I realized he wasn't even looking at the road.

"Hey, hey, hey! Keep your eyes on the road!" I said trying to turn him around.

"Relax…" he said leaning back leaving the wheel unattended. My mouth was gaping open as I started at him, he slowly closed his eyes about to take a nap. I leaned forward to grab the steering wheel. My lower half of my body was still in the back and my upper half at the front of the limo.

"Damn it get up you!" I yelled at him. Sure there were no cars around when he was driving but now…the street was full of them. My heart started beating faster. What the hell I never driven a car before. And I didn't want my first lesson to be from the backseat of a limo!

"If die I'm killing you!" I said dramatically as I steered.

"That makes no sense at all." He said in a sleepy voice with his eyes still closed. My jaw dropped.

"Son of a bitch get up, get up!" I yelled I wish I could take my hands off the steering wheel so I could at least punch him. My eyes widened.

"Red light, red light! Get your foot off the gas pedal!" I said in a worried voice. We were getting closer to the light and he wasn't moving his foot. Ugh that's it I took my hands off the steering wheel and began hitting him. "We're going to die because of you! All you have to do is take your foot off the gas pedal!" I whined like a little girl telling her mom to buy her a new doll. "Why are you still fake sleeping! Ahh I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"Hey, we passed the light already." He said.

"Huh?" I looked at the back window to see the light had turned green. I looked back to the front were he was now holding the steering wheel.

My eyebrow and upper lip twitched. "ARE YOU CRAZY WE COULD'VE DIED!" I yelled hitting the back of his head.

"Hey keep that up and I'll probably pass out" He said.

"Oh sorry I didn't know that." I said in a sympathetic voice. "Well guess what I don't care anymore!" I said hitting his head even harder. "I've had way too many near death experiences I swear I'll probably dye from a heart attack before anything else." I said leaning back on my seat.

"Well someone is living life to its fullest" He said with a chuckle.

"Right" I laughed angrily.

"Aww don't stay mad" He said turning back to face me.

"Hey turn around!" I said pointing a figure at him.

"Alright geez, someone's paranoid…"

"I have every right to be paranoid" I said glaring at him.

"Hey we're alive aren't we?" My eyes widened.

"I don't think you get how crazy that was!"

"It can get crazier." He said deviously.

"No, no more crazy" I said in a worried voice. Damn I sounded like a scared five year old….

"We're here!" He said in a cherry voice.

"Thank Kami!" I said getting out of the limo before he had the chance to get out and open my door. I was still pretty shaken up by that, my legs were still a little weak. I looked back to see him smiling, a demon smile I thought sweat dropping.

I walked to the front door, it opened before I had a chance to touch the door handle.

"Welcome home Miss Hitachiin" The twin maids said with slight blushes on their faces. Hmm I wonder were my brothers are.

"Hey" I said passing them. I was about to walk up the stairs when I heard laughter coming from the dinning room. I slowly walked towards the familiar voices. I could see the maids peaking at something inside. That was unusual why was the door to the dinning room closed? Well actually the most unusual thing here was the maids who seemed to be fighting for the small crack in the door.

"What's going on?" I said. They both jumped and turned around slowly.

"Miss Hitachiin" The one of the right said.

"We were just uh-cleaning this door. Oh look dust let's go!" The twin from the left dragged her sister off towards the supposed dusty spot.

"That was weird.." I said mumbled. I pushed open the doors to see my brothers on top of the table with their shirts off covered in cake frosting. If that wasn't bad enough Hikaru was trying to feed Kaoru a piece of cake forcefully. "Hikaru, no…" Kaoru said in a very vulnerable voice.

"What the hell…" I said.

"Oh, your not one of the maids" Hikaru said in a disappointed voice. I hung my head I was starting to feel dizzy. I put one hand on the wall to support myself from falling. This was just not right. Seeing them being overfriendly with each other on a daily basis at the Host club was one thing. But seeing them like this was something else. Uh….

"Is this what you guys do when I'm gone" I said lowly.

"Well we got bored and decided to tease the maids" Hikaru said getting off Kaoru. I still wasn't looking up at them.

"Oh come on Hanako you love cake" Hikaru said.

"Yeah almost as much as Honey-senpai" Kaoru added. At the mention of his name my face started to heat up. Memories of the kiss stared floating into my mind.

"Oh, what's this" Hikaru said lifting my face up by the chin. "Why are you blushing little sister?" He said smirking."Is it because we said something about Hone-"

"Work" I said quickly "It's been a hard day I'm-I'm just going to take a looong bath" I said.

"Hard day?" They both said in unison. "But it's barley two, way earlier than usual." They said looking at the clock. I took that chance to sneak away from them. I was barley on the third step when they came running after me.

"You won't get away that fast" Hikaru yelled from the bottom of the staircase. I started skipping steps so I would get upstairs faster. As I reached the top I saw the twin maids. I grabbed them by the shoulders and twirled them around.

"Hey have you seen my brothers" I said smirking as my brothers reached the top of the stairs. The maids swooned over them blocking them from going anywhere. I started running down the hallway. Okay that was going to buy me some time I just need to go hide in one of the guest rooms. They'll get lazy, they won't look for me for to long.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Okay it was a really bad idea to assume that. ..Who knew they had that much determination to find me? I looked up at them from the ground. They had tied a rope around me I looked at the door to see if I could make a run for it. But it even if I did get there it would be impossible to open the door when my hands are tied down…Wait why did they even do this?

"So mind explaining why you guys had to tie me up?" I asked looking back and forth between them. They shrugged. "We just liked the look on the maid's faces." They said with smirks.

"You guys are horrible" I said with an exaggerated voice full of fake horror. They looked unfazed by it. Damn…I got up and tried to balance myself out so I wouldn't fall but that was hard when you couldn't use your arms.

"We're just trying to have some fun on _such_ a _boring_ Saturday."Hikaru said running his had over my shoulder. His eyes were full of mischief. Hmm having fun huh that's not what they're trying to do.

"Don't you?" He said twirling me around sending me across the room spinning. Someone cached me before I fell on the ground. I looked behind me to see Kaoru smirking.

It almost matched Hikaru's. _Almost_...

My head snapped back to Hikaru when I heard classical music start to play. Okay I didn't know this room had a record player.

"Kaoru." Hikaru said snapping his fingers. I felt myself being twirled around again and I landed back in Hikaru's grasp. Hikaru put his hands were my hips would've been if rope wasn't on them. He started moving me side to side along with the music. My eyebrow twitched why were we ballroom dancing right now? He twirled me around pretty hard I felt sort of dizzy now.

"So, Hanako are you going to tell us who is responsible for the blush on your face?" Hikaru said. I looked away from his face. No way was he going to make me say it. He tossed me over to Kaoru. I looked him in the eye.

"You know you don't want to do this" I said trying to make the puppy eyes look but I'm not sure if I was doing right.

"Do What?" He asked starting to dance. "You have to be more specific." He said grinning. They kept on tossing me back and forth between them. The music had already stopped playing.

"Come on Hanako all this can be over if you just tell us what we want to hear." I hear them say I stumbled around a bit I was really dizzy now.

"Noo way!" I said making a run for the door. Shoot now that I'm here how do I open it? I looked back at my brothers who hadn't moved from there spots, smirking.

"Just let me go…" I said a little girl voice. "Please these ropes are hurting my arms." I pretend to flinch when I moved my arms a little.

I looked up to see Kaoru walking to me with a concerned look on his face.

"What are you doing Kaoru" Hikaru yelled.

"Look at her" He said gesturing a hand to me.

"Yeah, just look at her" Hikaru said. Kaoru looked back at me I tried to look innocent.

"Well you sure are sneaky" Kaoru said. "But I guess we can take off those awful things hurting you."

"Really!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Kaoru said dragging me away from the door. As soon as the ropes were off two pair of hands started tickling my sides.

"Ha ha ha st-st-ha" I was trying to tell them to stop but I couldn't even say it all.

"Huh? What's that?" Hikaru said putting a hand behind his ear.

"We don't know what 'st' means" Kaoru said.

"But what we want to know is who you like?" Hikaru said. I felt like I was going to get tickled to death if I didn't tell them.

"Ha ha okay ha" I barely managed to say. They finally stopped and I rested one of my hands on Kaoru's shoulder. My stomach felt really weak now...I looked up to see both of their faces beaming with satisfaction.

"Okay the person I like…" I said taking a dramatic pause. "Will remain a mystery." I said running past them to the door. I grabbed the door handle and slightly twisted it before I was jerked back, I had a hard time keeping my balance and I fell on the ground luckily I wasn't the only one down here.

"You guys are never letting this one go are you?" I asked them.

"Never." They chimed from the sides next to me.

"Um Miss Hitachiin…" I looked up to see my maid.

"Hellooo~" I said in a chirpy voice still on the ground.

"You have a phone call"

"Phone call?" I said getting up. "From who?"

"From a person named Ryuku Hayashi " She handed me the phone as Hikaru and Kaoru got up.

"How boring" They whined. "We're going to the pool" They said walking towards my maid. "You can help us pick out our swimming trunks" They teased her.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I have other work to attend to." She said with a blank face. Wow at least I know one maid doesn't get all crazy over them. They walked away grumbling.

"Hello hello!" Ryuku screamed from the other side of the line.

"Oh hey I forgot about you" I said putting the phone by my ear as I walked over to the guest bed.

"Damn right you did, you haven't can't called me in the last six days.." I laughed. It was true I started calling Ryuku after I joined the Host club.

"Are you PMSing or something?" I said lying down on the bed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You sound like a girl who hasn't gotten a call from her new boyfriend in like five minutes."

"Shut up, so what have you been up to? Still in that gay Host Club?"

"What it's not gay." I said."And…yeah I'm still in it..."

"Well that just sucks I can't believe you're being controlled by some rich guy."

"Well yeah he does have all this information about me it's kind of creeping me out I think he's still researching more things." I had told Ryuku everything Kyoya had told me, leaving out the part about Ryuku's criminal record which I was a little bit curious about.

"Well it can't get worse right? I mean it's not like he'll find out what you did every single day in the last three years." He said.

"I'm starting to think he can.."

"You're being paranoid"

"I heard that once already…maybe I am being paranoid."

"Really who else told you?" He asked. I explained what had happened with the chauffeur almost killing me ordeal. He laughed saying he would have done the same thing. We chatted for a little but the kiss crawled back into my mind and almost slipped out while I was talking to Ryuku. Ugh I need to tell someone but I can't tell Ryuku…

"Hey do you have Amaya's phone number?" I said twirling my hair hoping he wouldn't ask why.

"Yeah hold on" I heard rumbling before he told me her phone number.

"Alright thanks," I said.

"No problem…I have to go alright?" He said making sure I was alright with that.

"Yeah okay." I smiled.

"Ha, are you smiling?"

"Um no…" My smile just got wider.

"Don't lie I can hear you smiling."

"Okay people can't hear smiles"

"Well I can," He laughed. "Bye"

"Bye" I beamed.

"Your smi-" I hung up before he finished his sentence. I tried to fight off the smile on my face. I don't know why but I always ended up with a big cheesy smile on my face after I talked to Ryuku. I quickly called Amaya while I still had some privacy I had to tell someone about this kiss and since that one person couldn't be Ryuku, Amaya was the next person in line.

I only had to wait a few seconds before someone picked up.

"Yeah" a girl said.

"Is Amaya there?" I asked.

"Who wants to know?" She said. Yeah okay that was Amaya.

"I'm hurt you don't even recognize my own voice…" I said pretending to sound sad. She gasped.

"Okay I remember now! I was totally going to call you after that one party but-wait wait wait how did you get my phone number? ARE YOU STALKING ME!"

"What? Amaya it's me! Hana! I said saying the name she knew me by."Hey do I really sound like a dude?"

"Oh Hana! I'm sorry, no you don't! I thought you were this guy who had a very high pitched voice, you know how I like guys looking all vulnerable and-WAIT! Bitch aren't you supposed to be locked up?" She said loudly.

"What? No, didn't Ryuku tell you anything?"

"No!" She shouted I had to pull the phone away from my ear. I sighed and told her the whole story leaving out some unnecessary details I explained to her how my real name was Hanako Hitachiin.

"Ryuku that cocky bastard" She said laughing in anger. "No wonder he always had a mocking grin every time I saw him. I just knew he knew something about you but he wasn't the only one I suspected Aki and his little gang looked like they knew something too!" She kept rambling on about what she was going to do to them. I wonder if I picked the right person…

"Sorry about that" Amaya laughed she must have hear herself talking. "So what's up with you?" She asked in a different tone of voice, a calmer one.

"Well I-"

"YOU'RE PREGNET! She yelled.

"WHAT? NO!" I yelled back.

"Oh sowy" she said a little girl voice. "It's cause you said 'well I'm' and well you know I assumed…"

"No what I said was 'well I' you cut me off before I could finish."

"Oh right, right sorry..so you were saying?"

"I don't know if I should tell you anymore…" I said teasing her.

"What no you can trust me, I won't interrupt anymore." She said in a serious voice.

"Well okay…well I know you have experience in all this, so I what does a kiss mean?"

"Kyyyaa!" She screamed, this time I didn't move the phone away from my ear since I was afraid I would miss anything she would say.

"Hana you've had you're first kiss! Haven't you haven't you?" She asked. I was about to answer but she spoke again.

"With who, with who-wait don't tell me over the phone this is something that should be discussed face to face. Can you come over?"

"Well I don't think so..Hey! You should come over to my house…I'll send a…um car over." I said not to sure if we had a normal car. "Or just expect a limousine."

"A limo! Alright then, see yeah in…?"

"Twenty minutes"

"Alright bye!" She said cheerfully before hanging up. I sighed and looked over at the door well at least I told someone. Now to go find my chauffeur.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So, you want me to go pick up one of your friends?" My chauffeur said leaning against his the limo.

"Yeah you know were this is right?" I said handing him the address. He looked at it.

"Yeah, so what does this person look like?"

"Well last time I saw her she had short her up to here" I said pointing at my neck. "Her name is Amaya you can't miss her."

"Well alright Miss Hitachiin." He grinned getting into the limo. I sighed and walked back inside I could see my brothers were now in the pool from the living room. Guess they weren't lying about that. I was glad Amaya was the only one coming over. I took out my cell phone which I rarely used and speed dialed my mom.

"Hey Hanako I'm really busy at the moment so whatever it is can you please say it quickly." My mom said in a rush.

"Uh yeah I'm having a friend over." I said.

"A friend! That's too bad I want to meet them…Well alright then I'll be home by ten the latest eleven, okay?"

"Yeah okay"

"Say hi to your brothers for me, bye."

"Okay, bye" I shut the phone and looked at the time. It was now four I slumped down on the couch. At least I could rest until Amaya got here. Ugh thinking about her made me remember what she had said. I was the only one of my friends who was the most innocent I never had a boyfriend or made out with a drunk stranger at parties like they did. But I was the only one who lived with a guy which they always liked to remind me of.

Someone rang the doorbell I sat up. "Well that was fast" I said under my breath.

"Don't get up I'll get it" My maid said. I leaned back on the couch looking out the glass door. Did that pool get bigger? I thought.

"I'll take that to the kitchen" I hear my maid say from the other room. It was unlike Amaya to bring something especially food…

"Yes, she's right over there in the living room." I got up to greet Amaya.

"Hey Ama-" My eyes widened when I saw it was Mitsukuni.

"Oh, were you expecting someone else?" He asked. I blushed looking away.

"No um I was going to um say _ama_ get some drinks-yeah be right back take a seat." I said about to walk into the kitchen.

"There's no need for that" My maid said coming out with drinks. Oh no! What am I going to do I don't think I can handle the embarrassment what if he came back here to clear up this whole mess and tell me to forget about the kiss! No I'll tell him exactly what's on my mind I'll tell him what that kiss meant right now!

"So what brings you here?" I asked casually taking a sip from my drink. Damn. Why did I have to chicken out at the last moment…

"Oh I just brought you the cakes you left behind at the…bakery." I looked up to see a tint of pink on his cheek. He was sitting on the couch across from me.

"Oh yeah thanks…" I said blushing even more. Then the worst thing that could happen happened. THE AWKWARD SILENCE!

"…."

"…."

That's it I can't take it anymore.

"About that kiss" We both said at the same time. We both looked away why was this so hard? I felt him sit next to me I turned to face him wondering when he had gotten up.

"Hanako that kiss it meant a lot to me…." He said in a low voice.

"So it wasn't out of pity"

"What no!" He said loudly. Had I said that out loud my face got even redder.

"I wouldn't kiss you out of pity." He leaned closer to me. "I only kiss people I-" He was cut of by the doorbell ringing. I heard someone open the door.

"Wow this place is HUGE!" I heard Amaya shout.

"Yeah Amaya just keep making us look less mannered." Someone else said I recognized that voice. It was Akiko but what was she doing here? Who else had come?

"Come this way" my maid said. I couldn't believe who I saw it was Amaya, Akiko, Mai, and oh no Ryuku…

**Every story needs drama. Yeah I noticed she wasn't really spending enough time with her brothers so I added that one chunk with them. Lol I found a new obsession, Soul Eater I'm already writing two stories the plots are already developed and I already have some chapters written but they won't come out until I'm done writing both of them. It's a really good anime and manga you guys should check it out. Also please check out the POLL! My dark side is coming out and if you go and vote maybe I'll change my mind about what I want I'm planning to do with this story (don't freak out I'm not going to stop writing it). Like I said, dark side coming out. And you know what they say about the dark side having cookies it's not true. Just kidding cross on over and find out yourself *evil grin*. Oh yeah review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

It would have been dead silence if my maid hadn't spoken up. "I'll go get more drinks, what would you guys like to drink?" Mei was the first one to start ordering her drink. While she was busy taking their orders I walked over to Amaya and pulled her aside forcefully.

"Nice hair." I said looking at her short dark purple tousled hair.

"Thanks." She whispered touching it slightly.

"Now back to the subject..just when the hell is this?" I whispered to her trying to not yell.

"Sorry it's just Ryuku showed up to my house with Akiko and Mei when the limousine came. And Ryuku must be psychic or something because he knew I was coming over to your house!" She said with a freaked out expression.

"Amaya only you would think that…" I whispered. I mean it's not hard to put two and two together right? I tell Ryuku to give me Amaya's phone number and suddenly there's a limo outside her house.

"Are you old enough to be having that kind of drink?" I could hear my maid ask Mei.

"Um yeah, I wouldn't be asking for it if I knew I wasn't allowed to drink it." Mei said crossing her arms.

"Well alright," my maid said with a twitching smile. As soon as she disappeared into the kitchen both Mei and Akiko slapped fives.

"What's this, a party?" My brothers chimed with mischief in their voice. I looked over at them to see they were both standing in the doorway, soaking wet. Great…

"So…Hana aren't you going to introduce us to your brothers?" Akiko said looking at them with a look I knew to well. It was the I'm-so-getting-you-into-my-bed look.

"Oh yeah…" I said walking over to them half heartedly. "Hikaru, Kaoru this is Akiko and Mei." I introduced them looking over at the girls giving them warning looks not to touch them. Akiko blew me a kiss I glared harder at her. "And that's Ryuku and Amaya." I said gesturing to my best friend and the girl who was responsible for all this.

"It's a _pleasure_ meeting you two!" Akiko said pushing me out of the way with one swing of her hips and into Ryuku's chest. That little skank! I was about to march back over to her.

"Whoa where are you going?" Ryuku said sliding his hands around my waist. I looked up at him to see he had a toothy grin.

Mitsukuni's P.O.V

Hanako got thrown to the side by a girl with bright red hair. She landed right into the tall brunette who hadn't taken his eyes of Hanako since he got here. My blood boiled as he wrapped his hands around her lower back, the look he was giving her made my fists shake.

"And who are you little boy?" The girl with dark purple hair said leaning down to my eyelevel. I wasn't paying attention to her as I saw the guy trying to get closer to Hanako's face. She noticed I wasn't looking at her and turned around.

"Oooh little boy you shouldn't be seeing that, it's rated PG-13." She took another peek. "And hopefully heading to rated R!" She said with a giggle. "I mean it's about time they noticed there feelings for each other." I directed all my attention to her.

"What." I said.

"Oops there I go rambling again." She said hitting herself on the head lightly. "Uh…pretend you didn't hear that okay?" She said leaning closer to me.

"No, I'm going to remember all that." I said looking down, my hands were still balled up into fists. I got up, everyone else seemed to be busy with each other. I was about to walk out of the living room but I turned back to see Hanako, she looked at _him_ with a longing look and a slight blush on her cheek. Why did I even come here? I kept walking towards the front door I heard heels clacking against the floor.

"Hey! Little boy where are you going?" It was that girl again. "Was it something I said? I'm sorry, here I have candy here somewhere. Little kids like candy right..?" She mumbled the last part to herself. I turned around to face her.

"Oh looks like I won't need that candy after all." She smiled.

"What's your name." I said.

"Amaya!" She said cheerfully. "What's yours?" She said with shinning eyes.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and I'm not a little kid. I'm seventeen years old." I said angrily looking at her in the eyes. They seemed to gleam once I said that, I turned around and opened the door but before I left I looked back at her.

"And by the way maybe you shouldn't assume someone's age." I said walking out and slamming the door behind me. I wasn't mad at her, in fact I really didn't know who I was mad at. I had all this built up rage.

I guess Hanako doesn't feel the same way I do…and that guy he's the one she lived with all those years she was gone. Isn't it natural for her to feel something for him? I felt like punching something, someone…why am I this angry? I don't get it…Hanako's smiling face flashed across my mind, my hands stopped shaking I started to feel calmer. But then _his_ face came into view, the way his green eyes looked at her like _she_ belonged to _him_. All my rage came back like it had never left but instead increased. I got into the limo that had been waiting for me.

"Take me to the Dojo." I told the chauffeur.

Hanako's P.O.V

"Ryuku what are you doing?" I said trying to get out of his hold. "Can you please let me go?"

"Ha ha no way!" He laughed, he tightened his hold on me. "So mind telling me way you hung up on me?" He asked trying to grab my chin so I could face him. His left hand was still firmly placed on my lower back. He gently grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes. That movement reminded me of Mitsukuni and for a second I thought he was the one holding me.

"Hanako?" I heard Ryuku say.

"Huh? What?" I said coming out of my daze.

"Way to space out like that." He chuckled letting me go.

"Yeah.." I suddenly got the urge to want to see Mitsukuni I quickly looked back but I didn't see him anywhere. I also noticed Amaya wasn't in the room. I heard footsteps coming from outside the living room, I walked out of the living room towards the front door. I saw Amaya walking towards me looking back at the door like she was debating weather to go outside or not.

"Amaya, what are you doing?" I asked her looking at the door and back at her.

"Huh? I was just…hey who was the little-I mean Mitsukuni." She asked.

"Mitsukuni, how do you know his name?" I said surprised.

"Oh, I was just talking to him but he left…it looked like he was mad about something." She said scratching her head. "So who is he!" She said grabbing my hand.

"He's the one I kissed…" I said looking at the door, did he see what Ryuku was doing?

"So uh…I guess he's off limits then…" Amaya said blushing. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Ok then I guess he _is_…" She said, she suddenly gasped. "Oooh then maybe it was a bad idea to tell him you and Ryuku liked each other…" She said biting her index finger.

"YOU WHAT!" I yelled I slapped a hand over my mouth. I looked back to see if anyone was eavesdropping on our conversation before going on. "Amaya why would you say that! I don't have those kinds of feelings for Ryuku." I said trying to keep my voice low but it was impossible it all made sense now, that's probably the reason Mitsukuni left! "Amaya what exactly did you tell him." I said in a shaky voice.

"Just that…and that you guys might you know…" She said trailing off looking away.

"You know…?" I repeated her last words slowly afraid that it was something even worse than the first thing she said.

"Do the nasty." She whispered into my ear.

"What!" I yelled I covered my mouth again. With all this yelling I wouldn't be surprised if someone showed up.

"Sorry..I didn't know he was the one you kissed, can you forgive me?" She said giving me the puppy eyes look.

"Yeah, I guess, you didn't know..but still why would you tell him that!" I said stomping my foot.

"You guys just looked so cute together you know? The way he looked at you and held you it looked like it came out of one of those romantic movies."

"Really…" I said incredulously. "I should have taped that-WAIT NO!" I need to stop loosing my mind to romance...

"Okay for now let's just go back and deal with everyone." I said, we walked back to the living room but it was empty.

"Hey were did everyone go?" I said looking around.

"There out there!" Amaya said pointing to the glass doors. We walked outside to see them sitting on one of the tables near the pool. Mei and Akiko sat on the sides of my brothers, Ryuku sat across from them…what is Hikaru holding? Is that a notebook! Are they questioning him! I walked over to them Amaya right behind me.

"So when Hanako went to that Momo's thing did she ever fill in for anyone?" Hikaru asked him. I took away the notebook.

"What are you guys doing?" I said looking at them.

"We just want to know what happened during those three years." Hikaru and Kaoru answered like it was nothing. I looked down at the notebook to see it filled with things I did and where Ryuku was at those times.

"Yeah Hanako don't overreact they're just being normal protective brothers." Akiko said getting closer to Kaoru. My eye twitched when I saw her shirts neckline way lower than before.

"Hey let's go for a swim!" My brothers in unison.

"That's a great idea!" Akiko said with a giggle. I clutched the notebook so I wouldn't slap her.

"But we didn't bring swimsuits." Mai said in a bored tone. Okay at least I knew she had given up on trying to seduce one of my brothers. But I couldn't say the same for Akiko when she had her mind set on something she stuck to it till the end.

"Why don't you let them barrow some swimsuits?" Kaoru suggest looking up at me. I sighed.

"Fine, come on let's go to my room." I said walking back inside. I looked back to see my brothers dragging Ryuku inside as well. I didn't say anything until we where inside my room. I opened my walk in closet.

"Swimsuits should be in the back, you can keep whichever one you choose." I told them.

"Really!" Amaya beamed.

"Yeah." I said. Amaya dragged Mai inside. I looked over at Akiko. "You. What are you trying to do with my brothers?" I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"Oh relax Hana, it's just harmless flirting." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Is harmless flirting almost flashing them?" I yelled. She sighed.

"Hana I wouldn't do that…well yeah maybe. But it's not like I'm actually going to sleep with them, although a threesome will be pretty hot-"

"There's no way in hell that's going to happen." I said getting angrier.

"Alright, aright geez I get it. Your brothers are off limits." She said with a serious look. I stopped glaring at her I knew when she had that look she wouldn't go back on her word. But still…She sighed. "Oh what fun will it be if I can't flirt with anyone."

"Who says you need boys to have fun?" I said walking into my closet.

"I do." She said walking in right behind me. "Ugh, Hana you rich bitch I can't believe you kept this from us." She said looking around.

"And that your mom is the famous clothes designer Yuzuha Hitachiin." Mai said holding a red bikini. Amaya popped out of no where in front of my face.

"Tell your parents to adopt me!" She said in a pleading voice. I laughed.

"Wouldn't you miss your parents?" I told her.

"No, I think they're going to send me to boarding school or something…" She said.

"What!" We all shouted in unison.

"I'm just kidding." Amaya said laughing it off. I didn't believe her though.

"Come on Hana let's go swim!" Amaya said picking out a black and yellow bikini. I picked out a random swimsuit Amaya started undressing she never did mind if anyone saw her naked.

"I'm going to the bathroom to change." I told them starting to walk out of my closet. "If you guys want there are guest rooms you can change in down the hall."

"Thank Kami!" Mei said speed walking out of the walk in closet. "She just took of her bra!" She said exiting my room. I laughed. "What about you?" I asked Akiko.

"Where do your brother's sleep?" She asked me.

"I'll kill you if they ever see you naked!" I shouted chasing her around my room.

"I'm just kidding, really it was a joke!" Akiko said jumping on my bed. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Geez what's wrong haven't they ever seen a girls naked body before?" She asked me as she sat Indian style on my bed.

"H-how would I know!" I stuttered.

"Maybe they haven't…they still have that innocent look in their eyes." Akiko said rubbing her chin in thought.

"Innocent look!" Amaya said from behind me. I jumped.

"How long have you been behind me?" I said in a weak voice she really scared me.

"Long enough to hear innocent!" Amaya said blushing. "So who are the innocent ones?" She asked us.

"Her brother's." Akiko informed her.

"Really? I haven't been paying that much attention to them but I can tell when a guy is still innocent!" She said with gleaming eyes.

"Of course we know you're fetish." Both Akiko and I said.

"You only seek out guys with that young aura coming off them." Akiko said.

"Oh yeah! Well you only seek out uh, um…" Amaya looked stumped.

"I don't have a type as long as they look cute enough I'll go for them." She said winking. "Like your brothers." She said looking at me. Amaya held me back as I tried to kick Akiko.

"What's going on?" Mei said walking into my room.

"Oh, we were just talking about Hana's brother's still being virgins." Akiko said like it was nothing.

"Hey I'll be the judge of that!" Amaya said letting me go I took that chance to punch Akiko she fell back on my bed.

"What was that for?" She said sitting up rubbing her cheek.

"Just take it as sign to stop talking about my brother's sexual lives!" I said glaring at her.

"Really well…" Akiko got up and punched me sending me stumbling back. "That's pay back." She smirked. We both glared at each other before running at each other with our fists extend back. Neither of us landed a real punch on each other since we were both dodging the fists that came to our faces. I could see her smirk as she did a roundhouse kick which almost hit my face if I hadn't jumped back. Damn I forgot about that, kicks are her strongest point. I tightened my fists, oh well I have my strongest points too. We were about to go at it again we were three inches away from each other when someone smacked us on top of the head hard and I mean really hard.

"Oww!" I yelled holding my head. I looked up to see Ryuku.

"What was that for!" Akiko and I shouted.

"Do I really need to explain myself?" Ryuku said hitting me on the head again.

"Hey why the hell are you hitting me!" I shouted at him.

"Because…I enjoy it." He smirked. "Now apologize to each other." He said pushing me forward. I looked at him for a couple of seconds. He gave me a creepy grin as he lifted his hand up again. I immediately extend my hands out and hugged Akiko.

"I'm sorry I punched you." I shouted so Ryuku could hear it loud and clear.

"I'm sorry I punched you too!" Akiko shouted.

"Touch my brother's and I'll kill you." I whispered into her ear.

"Touch my face and I'll kill _you_." She whispered to me.

"I have very good hearing." Ryuku said.

"We're sorry!" Akiko and I shouted.

"Is that normal?" I heard to familiar voices say. I turned around to see my brothers walk towards us they looked a little surprised and amused.

"Yeah they always used to get into fights like this every few weeks." Ryuku told them. My eyes widened.

"How much of that did you guys see?" I asked my brother's.

"Well around the part where you two started charging at each other." They both said. "Well now we know you were truly a female fighter."

"Wait! Who told you about that?" I asked them. They both looked at Ryuku.

"I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret." He laughed nervously as I glared at him. "Hey half of you are already in swimsuits, I guess we'll meet you two in the pool." Ryuku said grabbing Mei and Amaya they all left my room living Akiko and I alone.

"What. A. Fucken. Idiot." I said looking at the spot where Ryuku last stood.

"Aww Hana don't talk bad about him, after all he only acts that way because he likes you." Akiko said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What is it with all of you guys saying that? He doesn't like me we're just that close." I said getting out of her hold. Akiko turned around and I did too, I started to undress.

"And by everyone you mean only me and someone else don't you?" She asked me.

"You know me so well." I said taking off my bra and putting the top half of the bikini on. "But why do you guys keep saying that?" I said frowning at the wall since I couldn't see Akiko's face.

"Well you really haven't seen how he looks at you." She said. I put on the bottom half wondering about what she had said, how does he look at me? Do his eyes give off some message like those moving signs on the subway?

"Are you naked?" She asked me.

"Nope." I said turning around to see her already facing me. "Come on let's go." We both walked out of my room and down the stairs to the pool. I was still thinking about what she had said.

"Hey!" Amaya shouted jumping on me. I hadn't even noticed we were already outside.

"Oh, hey did you already get in?" I asked her noticing she was already socked from head to toe.

"Yeah! Your brother's pushed me in!" She smiled. "Oh that reminds me!" She hoped over to them I looked at Akiko but she just shrugged. We both looked at Amaya as she grabbed both my brothers' faces squishing them together and bringing them down to her eye level. She let them go after a second and skipped back to us. She smiled at me and gave me two thumbs up.

"They're still virgins!" She said grinning.

"I really didn't need to know that..." I mumbled. Akiko started laughing hysterically. I pushed her into the pool but even then she was still laughing.

"Hey aren't you coming in?" Mei asked me.

"No I think I'll get in later." I said. I sat down on the ground and looked at my feet, I still felt pretty bad about Mitsukuni leaving. I felt like going over to his house and explain everything to him but I couldn't leave them here in my house. Who knows what will happen I don't want to risk leaving my friends alone with my brothers. I sighed loudly.

"What's wrong sad eyes?" I looked up to see Ryuku he looked pretty tall from my angle. Maybe it was because I was sitting on the ground.

"Nothing." I said looking down.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." He said sitting down next to me.

"Why aren't you in the pool?" I asked him, I took this chance to look into his eyes to try and see what everyone was talking about but I couldn't see words moving across his eyes.

"Well I was getting…left out." He said the last words in a whisper. I laughed he never liked feeling left out maybe because he was so used to all the attention being on him. I looked at the pool to see my brothers messing with Akiko and Mei. Akiko didn't look like she was going to flirt with them anytime soon.

"So why aren't _you_ in the pool?" He asked me.

"Because…."

"Because?" He questioned.

"Why couldn't you just take the because." I said looking at him.

"I'm curious, what has you so down?" He said.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'curiosity killed the cat'? " I said raising a brow.

"Don't you know cat's have nine lives?"

"Good come back." I laughed. "Can I just have a hug?" As soon as those words escaped my lips he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. Someone splashed water on us. We both glared at the person who did it. Akiko slowly backed away.

"Don't look at me someone here is splashing water on everyone." She said going back into the pool. I looked at Ryuku and we both laughed. I got up.

"Come on let's go in." I said giving him a hand. He smiled and I knew then that everyone was wrong about him, we were just best friends and nothing more.

"Finally you're out of your emo stage." He said taking my hand as he got up but I let him go and he fell back down.

"Ow!"

"That's for calling me emo!" I said running towards the pool and jumping into the deepest end.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was now Sunday, I looked at the Haninozuka mansion from outside of the gate. Looking back at it, from yesterday's point of view it didn't look this hard to go in there and explain everything he saw. I had managed to convince my mom to let me go to work a little late today she agreed but now that I was here I didn't know what to do. What exactly should I say? How do I start it off?

"So you _did_ have a fight with your boyfriend." I heard my driver say from behind me. I turned around to see him leaning on the limo looking at me. I gave him my death glare.

"Shut up he isn't my boyfriend I think…" I said looking down.

"Fuck buddies?" He suggested I looked up at him with wide eyes, he was now lighting a cigarette. "Ooh is that why we're here? You're going to have a quickie before work?" I felt my face go red I found myself walking over to him and I started hitting him.

"Does it look like I would do such a thing!"I shouted.

"I don't know girls like that usually look all innocent and quite." He said taking a drag. I smacked the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You have a real big mouth you know." I said walking back to the gate.

"So do you." He shouted back I looked back to see him with another cigarette. I inhaled and exhaled to try and relax myself I don't want to go back to jail for murdering my chauffeur. I pushed the button that was on the buzzer intercom.

"Yes?" Someone's voice came through the tiny speaker.

"Um, I'm looking for Mitsukuni Haninozuka." I said.

"What's your name?" The other person asked.

"Oh, I'm Hanako Hitachiin."

"Alright, please wait a moment." My legs trembled as I waited for the person to speak again.

"He's not here I'm sorry please come back another time." What! He's not home! B-but it's so early! I gasped what if he just doesn't want to see me? Then he really is mad! Ow why does my chest hurt…I put a hand over my chest. My eyes started to sting. Hmm maybe it's allergy season already. I walked back to the limo with my head down.

"Just take me to work." I mumbled.

"Alright then…" He said. He drove me to work as I pondered over Mitsukuni. I guess I can see him at school or the host club right? It's not like I'll never see him again…I sniffed a little and wiped away the tears in my eyes. Stupid allergies…Ow damn it what's up with my chest? Maybe it's heartburn or something…

"We're here!" He said happily. I got out quickly checking my phone only to see I have three minutes left!

"Thanks for the ride!" I shouted without looking at him I ran inside the building. Damn I still had to take the elevator. Oh! One still open, oh no it's closing! Oh there's someone in there!

"Wait can you hold the door please!" I shouted. I saw them stop the door with there hand I ran inside. I put my hands on my knees. "Thanks" I said out of breath.

"You're welcome. Which floor are you heading to?" He said with a slight accent.

"The thirteenth floor please." I said looking up he had black hair that stuck out all over the place, red eyes and a wide smile.

"What a coincidence I'm heading there too." There was that accent again.

"Really well I never go there though, I don't know why my mom is sending me there…"

"Is your mother Yuzuha Hitachiin?" He asked.

"Yeah how do you know?"

"You look a lot like her." I mentally grunted there I go again asking the obvious. "Do you work for her I've never seen you?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh yes, actually I only come when the designs are finished see I'm a-" He was cut off by the door opening.

"There you are Hanako!" I heard my mother shout.

"_Sorry-I'm-late-don't-punish-me-by-making-me-work-here-longer!_" I said in super high speed stepping out of the elevator.

"What?" She said with a puzzled look. She shook me off with her hand. "Whatever as long as you're here." She looked over my shoulder.

"Oh I see you met Ciarán!"

"Uh yeah, in the elevator." I said looking around the room. "Mom what am I doing here?" I asked.

"Oh we'll get to that." She walked over to me with a big smile plastered on her face that made me slightly worried. "Hanako you're going to be working with him for a little while." I looked at her confused I tilted my head.

"Oh! Is he a designer?" I said looking back at him, he just chuckled.

"Um…No. He's a model and you two will be modeling together." She smiled.

"WHAT!" I shouted utterly shocked.

**Sorry, had to end it there. Sorry about the slow updates too but this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer but thanks to ****Jessluvswriting ****who told me I should split it in half since I still wasn't going to update until the full chapter was finished so you guys should thank her because it would have been a loonger wait. The next one should come out in a week since most of it is already typed out. Like always thanks for the reviews, alerts, and adding this story to your favorites. Oh and an update on the POLL every choice has been chosen so if you want to determine how this story could end please vote! Oh and please leave a review if you can. **


End file.
